Never leave you
by xilema95
Summary: Youji está cansado de las atenciones que Natsuo le brinda a Ritsuka, y llega a convencerse de que el pelirrojo no lo quiere para nada. ¿Será el momento de que comience a buscar a alguien más? ¿O el amor llegará cuando menos se dé cuenta?
1. Paranoia

**Capítulo I.- Paranoia**

Una sosegada tarde de otoño. La temporada favorita de la mayoría de las personas. Ritsuka había ido a visitar a los Zero, ya que Soubi y Kyo se encontraban ocupados en la universidad exponiendo sus últimos cuadros de la clase de artes. Cabe decir que ya casi no se quedaban mucho tiempo en el departamento, pareciendo la propiedad de los dos chicos menores. Natsuo y Youji habían decidido no regresar a la escuela de luchadores, por lo que estaban casi seguros de que Nagisa-sensei los había borrado de su mapa. Pero al no tener ni siquiera un centavo para satisfacer algún mísero capricho, se veían obligados a permanecer encerrados casi todo el día para evitar ver cosas que pudieran tentarlos, y que posteriormente no podrían comprar.

-Ustedes dos- comenta el sacrificio de Agatsuma -; deberían salir al aire libre un poco más. Terminarán por hostigarse.

-¿Y para qué?- contesta de mal humor Youji, inclinando hacia atrás sus orejas gatunas.

-Sólo digo, así podrían entretenerse un poco…

El pelirrojo jugueteaba con la cola de Aoyagi, limitándose a escuchar la conversación entre ambos sacrificios. Miraba atentamente al peli azul; notaba cómo cada palabra que pareciera salir de la boca del neko pelinegro lo irritaba.

-No tenemos dinero, Ritsuka- responde el de cabello lacio con hosquedad -¿Quieres que nos tentemos viendo cosas y después quedarnos con las manos vacías?

-¿Por qué no prueban con un trabajo de medio tiempo? Quizás sea justo lo que necesitan. Tendrán algo con qué matar el tiempo, y ganarán dinero…

-¡No trabajamos! Deja de decir estupideces.

-Oye; él sólo estaba dando una sugerencia- defiende Natsuo, algo harto por el comportamiento de su amigo -. No tienes que ser tan tosco.

-¿Otra vez defendiendo a Ritsuka?- gruñe con algo de recelo -¿Por qué no cambias de sacrificio y te quedas con él, eh?

-Ahh, no tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría hacer eso- suspira y le clava la mirada a su compañero con malicia, mientras se curva una sonrisa en sus labios -¡Qué pena por ti, Youji! Te quedarías solo, sin nadie que te quisiera.

-¡Idiota!- el peli azul da media vuelta, toma una paleta del refrigerador y se dirige a su respectiva cama, donde se tumba con la fuerza suficiente para hacer crujir el colchón. Lanza un suspiro en lo más recóndito de su almohada, antes de levantar la cabeza y colocarse boca arriba, mirando perdidamente el techo, mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Al recordar que aún poseía la chupeta en su mano derecha, le quita la envoltura con total despiste, alojando el dulce en sus labios, mientras degustaba el dulce sabor retornando a sus cavilaciones.

Ambos nekos quedan unos segundos en silencio, inmóviles en la sala, sorprendidos por la impulsividad del chico del lunar. Finalmente, el joven Sagan se permita soltar un soplo de aliento, amenizando el tenso ambiente.

-Bah, sí que es un amargado- se para, mientras también se dirige a la nevera -. ¿Quieres un jugo, Ritsuka?

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Deberías ir a disculparte.

-Sabe que estoy bromeando- responde sin dejar su aire despreocupado -, no entiendo por qué se lo toma tan a pecho.

-Quizás siente que tú no lo dices tanto en broma…- toma la lata ofrecida por el Zero.

-¡Es ridículo!- mira en dirección a la cama donde estaba aislado su sacrificio, esperando que éste lo escuchara -¡Sabe que siempre seré su luchador, es un paranoico!

-Tal vez no se siente suficientemente valorado por ti.- continúa razonando el pelinegro, tratando de convencer a su amigo de que fuera a pedir disculpas.

-Lo único que sucede es que está celoso porque te encuentro mucho más adorable que él.- toca las orejas gatunas de Ritsuka con una expresión juguetona -¿Quién puede resistirse a ti?- el joven Aoyagi se sonroja como de costumbre, lo cual hacía que el pelirrojo sonriera complacido -¡Adorable, adorable!

De pronto escuchan los pasos del peli verde, que pasó al lado de ellos, ignorándolos por completo.

-Youji, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunta el sacrificio de Soubi.

-A pasear- responde de forma cortante -. Les haré un favor dejándolos solos. Procuren no infestar el cuarto de hormonas.

Y dicho esto, da un sonoro portazo mientras se escuchaban sus fuertes pisadas al bajar las escaleras.

-Parece que si está molesto.- murmura Natsuo de forma inocente.

-¿De veras? No me di cuenta. -Ritsuka cruza ambos brazos en su espalda, mientras entrecierra los ojos con expresión de aburrimiento, usando un tono sarcástico que hizo enrojecer al pelirrojo de la vergüenza. -¿Irás a buscarlo?

-No me gusta tratar a Youji cuando está "en sus días".- se rasca la cabeza, meditando lo que haría, o no haría, en su mejor caso.

-Es mejor si vas ahora, así no se guardará un rencor más grande. Iré contigo, si quieres.

-¡Oh, Ritsuka!- toma las manos del aludido, sonriendo a ojos cerrados -¿Tendrás una cita conmigo si no lo encontramos?

-¿¡Eh!

Mientras, el sacrificio del segundo Sagan deambulaba por los alrededores, sin saber realmente a dónde lo conducían sus pies. Sólo recordaba en su cabeza los miles de halagos y frases que su luchador le dedicaba a Ritsuka, inflamándolo más por dentro. Normalmente le daba igual lo que dijera Natsuo, ya que sabía que para él todo era "adorable". Pero su tolerancia comenzaba a desaparecer cuando notó que el pelirrojo sólo se había concentrado en Aoyagi como todo lo "adorable" para él. Sentía celos; eso era. Estaba ofendido porque después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Natsuo casi nunca le decía cosas así. En cambio, conoce al escuálido sacrificio de Soubi por poco tiempo, ¡y ya es el centro de su atención! Eso lo enfermaba. Le daba náuseas.

"Es un imbécil".- golpea con la punta de su desgastado tenis una pequeña roca que estaba en su camino, lanzándola con fuerza, sin importarle si golpeaba a alguien cercano -"¡¿Cómo puede gustarle alguien como él!"

-¡Auch!

Un quejido a pocos pasos de él lo hacen volver a la realidad. Eleva la vista, para observar que la piedra que lanzó había dado en la cabeza de un chico, quien se frotaba la sien, muy adolorido.

-¡Oh, pero a qué idiota le di!- se acerca hasta el joven, que aún seguía con su labor de sobarse. -Hey, ¿No quedaste con un moretón?

-Estoy bien…- su voz era increíblemente suave, casi tan dulce como la de una chica, cosa que hizo temblar internamente a Youji -Sólo tenga más cuidado de donde lanza sus piedras…

-¡No es mi culpa que no hayas tenido reflejos para ver cuando la arrojé!- exclama a la defensiva, aunque realmente sabía que quien debería estar molesto era el extraño joven, cosa que no ocurrió.

-No le dije que tuviera la culpa.- lo mira por primera vez a los ojos, quedando algo embelesado por la imagen que tenía enfrente. Tardó varios segundos en despegar la vista, cosa que naturalmente incomodó al peli azul.

-¿Q-qué tanto me miras idiota?- intenta sonar molesto, aunque en realidad también estaba examinando curiosamente al crío.

-N-nada- se apresura a bajar la cabeza, sintiendo algo candentes sus mejillas -. Lo siento…

"Realmente éste tipo es de lo más sumiso"...- piensa Youji, sintiéndose algo enternecido con la actitud de aquél individuo. Eran en vano los intentos por dejar de observarlo, así que decide rendirse ante la tentación y lo escruta de arriba abajo.

Era un poco más bajo que él. Tenía el cabello corto y algo alborotado; castaño, con reflejos dorados. Sus ojos eran verdes y grandes, irradiando inocencia y dulzura. Vestía una chaqueta color vino obscuro que estaba abierta, dejando ver su playera gris. Las mejillas aún seguían sonrojadas, ignorando Sagan el por qué. Todo eso, a la actitud tan indefensa que parecía tener, le dio por primera vez a Youji el concepto de "adorable", tan mencionado por su luchador.

"¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?"- sacude un poco la cabeza, intentando espantar aquella sensación.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que retirar…- el joven comienza a avanzar con lentitud, sintiéndose avergonzado por la manera en que el joven del lunar se había perdido mentalmente -Que tenga un buen…

-Aguarda.- la mano del peli azul lo detiene, tomándolo por el brazo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo detener sus acciones -¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Realmente no…- intenta evadir la mirada del sacrificio de Natsuo -¿L-le gustaría ir al parque conmigo un rato? Tengo ganas de comer algo en compañía…

Youji sonríe instintivamente. Extrañamente, aquel chico le inspiraba confianza, y había logrado disipar su humor negro. Definitivamente haber salido del departamento había sido muy buena idea.

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

**¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo fanfic de Loveless, con mi pareja favorita por sobre todas *O***

**Espero les haya gustado, ¡Reviews, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son recibidas! **


	2. Amigo

**Capítulo II.-Amigo**

Los dos nekos se encontraban caminando en dirección al parque. Iban a paso lento, con algo de cohibición. Quizás era porque aún no se conocían; es más: ni siquiera sabían sus nombres.

-Oye- dice el peli azul, rompiendo el silencio de la caminata -; aún no me has dicho quién eres.

-¿Ah?- de nuevo lo mira nerviosamente, con las mejillas incandescentes -Esto, soy… soy Kioku Yamamoto… es un placer…

-Youji- responde con simpleza -. Entonces, Kioku ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Bueno… pensaba ir a comprar un helado en aquel puesto…

-¡Qué bien!- sonríe con complacencia, elevando sus orejas de gato -¿Me invitarás?

-Ah… s-seguro…

"Grandioso. Sabía que obtendría algo si acompañaba a este sujeto. Tiene cara de que no puede negar nada".- de nuevo comienza a tener una sensación extraña en su estómago; probablemente la culpa por aprovecharse de aquel niño tan inocente. Decide no darle importancia y relajarse, suficientes problemas tenía.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- murmura tímidamente el castaño.

-¿Ah? Seguro…

-¿Por qué accedió a estar conmigo…?

Youji se quedó pensando un momento. Obviamente la razón principal era para que éste le invitara algo de comer, pero sabía que no sólo había sido por eso. Algo más lo había empujado a aceptar la invitación. ¿Era acaso simpatía a primera vista?

-Bueno…- se frota su largo cabello, inquieto -Digamos que me caíste bien, chico…

-Bueno… a mí también me simpatiza- sonríe tiernamente, mientras su cola felina se retorcía inevitablemente -. Aunque me haya golpeado por accidente, gracias a eso nos conocimos.

El estómago de Sagan se contrae, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco más calientes de lo normal. Intenta controlar aquellas reacciones pateando otra piedra.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Nos estamos poniendo muy empalagosos, no crees?- dice apresuradamente, desviando su vista hacia el frente. Kioku suelta una pequeña risita, cabeceando como afirmación.

Finalmente, después de ir a comprar el mantecado por cortesía del joven castaño, se sientan en una de las tantas bancas del parque. Eligen una con una fresca sombra producida por un gran árbol. Mientras comían, un poco del helado resbaló por los labios de Youji, que no se percató por estar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Se ensució un poco…- acerca el dorso de su mano hacia la mejilla del chico del lunar -Déjeme limpiarlo…

-¿Ah, qué…?- no termina de pronunciar su frase, ya que calla abruptamente al ver los tímidos dedos del joven acariciando su piel. A pesar de que no podía sentir, el que estuviera siendo "tocado por él" lo hacía entrar en una especie de ataque de nervios, por lo que rápidamente aparta la mano ajena de su cara, sintiendo de nuevo como la sangre volvía a agolparse en sus mejillas. -¿Qué te crees que haces?

-Disculpe…- murmura de forma apenada -Es sólo que se había manchado…

-…- decide serenarse; sabía que no tenía absolutamente ningún motivo por el cual estar molesto -…Está bien… soy muy impulsivo… perdona…

Yamamoto se limita a sonreír cálidamente, en señal de que olvidaba la ofensa recibida, volviendo a robar otra sonrisa enternecida por parte de Sagan, quien al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo decide desviar su mirada violentamente hacia otro sitio.

-Youji-san, ¿ocurrió algo?

-Ah; n-nada… sólo fue un reflejo…

Ambos vuelven a comer su postre, mientras la cabeza del sacrificio de Natsuo parecía llenarse cada vez más de ideas confusas.

"¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Por qué… por qué sonrío cada vez que él lo hace?"- parpadea con fuerza, manteniendo su mirada en un punto perdido del lugar donde estaban -"Yo… ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡Sólo es un chico cualquiera que me dio un postre gratis, eso es todo!"- mira de reojo a su compañero, quien comía tranquilamente sin saber la lluvia de dudas que estaba generando en el peli azul -"No… no es cierto. Lo encuentro agradable, por ridículo que suene"- come con lentitud el cono de la nieve, que era lo único que le quedaba -"Bueno, ¿Qué hay de malo en que me parezca simpático? Natsuo siempre encuentra adorable cualquier persona ¿Por qué yo no?"- sonríe a sí mismo, teniendo una idea -"Bien, ahora es mi turno. Me divertiré un poco, y le demostraré a Natsuo que hay personas mucho más encantadoras que él."

De mientras, con los otros dos nekos…

-¿Bueno, algún otro sitio donde buscar?- pregunta el pelirrojo al sacrificio de Soubi.

-Bueno, ya sólo nos queda…

-¡Estoy harto!- interrumpe haciendo un gesto de mártir -Si Youji está dolido, me disculparé en cuanto regrese al departamento.

-Natsuo, ¿Cómo puedes ser así?

-¿Qué? ¡Es que no hice nada malo!

-Sólo nos falta buscar en el parque…

-Ya me aburrí, Ritsuka. ¿No podemos dejarlo ya?

-Mira; si no lo encontramos allí, nos regresamos, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

Caminan un poco más, en dirección al sitio indicado. Finalmente, después de mucho buscar, Ritsuka logra divisar al peli azul, sentado en un banco.

-Natsuo, parece que lo he encontrado.- informa, poniendo una mano en su frente para poder divisar mejor.

-¡Oh, ¿en serio?- el joven del parche levanta sus orejas gatunas al escuchar la noticia -¿Dónde?

-Está allá- señala el sitio donde se encontraba -Pero parece que tiene compañía.

-¿Qué cosa?

Esta vez, el pelirrojo trata de buscar con la mirada a su sacrificio. Finalmente lo encuentra, pero por alguna razón, lo que presencia lo deja algo sorprendido. Youji conversaba animadamente con un perfecto desconocido, y ambos se veían muy cómodos con la compañía mutua. Natsuo tuvo una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, pero decidió ignorar el por qué.

-¿Natsuo? ¿Te encuentras bien?- el pelinegro trataba de llamar la atención del luchador de Youji -Pareces molesto…

-¿Eh, yo? No, sólo me quedé algo confundido por el niño que acompaña a Youji. Deberíamos ir a decirle que llevamos un buen rato buscándolo…

-Oye, espe…- no tuvo tiempo para decir más, ya que el otro se había lanzado directamente hacia donde estaba el peli azul.

-¡Youji!- el aludido levanta la mirada al ver quién era el que le estaba hablando -¡Hemos estado buscándote! Ven, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros de vuelta al departamento.

-Espera, espera.- Youji observa completamente confundido a su luchador -¿Tú y quién más?

-Ritsuka y yo- de nuevo aquél nombre lo irritaba -, queríamos que…

-Disculpa, pero estoy con alguien- contesta secamente, tocando levemente el hombro de su compañero castaño, sorprendiendo de nuevo al pelirrojo -. Iré más tarde, ahora estoy ocupado.

-Pero… ¿Al menos me dirás quién es él?- señala con la vista al tímido joven, quien se apena un poco ante el tenso ambiente que parecía formarse.

-Se llama Kioku Yamamoto, y es alguien que conocí hace poco. Como te dije, iré después. Puedes ir a divertirte con Ritsuka.- lo último lo dijo casi escupiéndolo.

-…- Natsuo, por alguna razón, sentía algo de irritación al ver que su compañero prefería a aquél extraño antes que a él, incluso lo tocaba; pero decide no mostrar que estaba dolido -…Bien. Mejor por mí; ¡Ritsuka me prometió que tendríamos una cita en cuanto termináramos de buscarte!- sonríe a ojos cerrados para que su sacrificio no notara su molestia -. ¡Nos vemos!- se aleja tan rápido como había llegado, mientras Youji le dedicaba una mirada irritada y aún resentida. Luego de unos segundos, el castaño decide romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Perdón por mi curiosidad, pero ¿Quién era él, Youji-san?- dice tímidamente Kioku.

-Se llama Natsuo. Es mi… compañero de apartamento, y amigo también…

-Entiendo…- mira la expresión del joven del lunar, notando que su cara decía más que las palabras que pronunciaba -"No es un simple amigo para él"…

-Kioku.- llama el peli azul, sobresaltando al aludido.

-Ah, d-dígame…

-No es necesario que me trates con formalidad. Simplemente llámame Youji, ¿Entendido?

-En-entiendo…- sonríe con gran alegría, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban por el gusto.

Youji le devuelve una sincera sonrisa, mientras retornan su antigua conversación, olvidando el anterior momento. Natsuo les lanza una última mirada, antes de acercarse a hablar con Ritsuka.

-¿Qué le dijiste, Natsuo?- pregunta el joven Aoyagi, al ver el extraño semblante que tenía su amigo.

-Nada, simplemente dijo que estaba ocupado… ¡Supongo que la disculpa tendrá que esperar!- ríe forzadamente, cruzando ambos brazos en su espalda -Bueno Ritsuka, ¡Vayamos por nuestra cita! Me la debes.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Natsuo?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Luces extraño… pareciera que estás enfadado por algo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de estar molesto?- ensancha su sonrisa, mirando a su amigo -¡Estoy desesperado, porque ya quiero tener nuestra cita!

-Mhm… como digas…

-¡Bien, vámonos!

Se retiran a paso calmado, mientras el del parche le dedica una última mirada discreta a su sacrificio. Lo ve, aún riendo con aquél desconocido. Su mirada se ensombrece un poco, sintiendo que ni la cita que tendría con Ritsuka podría animarlo.

"¿Por qué debería estar molesto? Yo iré a pasear con Ritsuka, y Youji con ese tal Kioku..."- aprieta los labios, caminando con la mirada gacha -"¿Por qué no puedo alegrarme? Sólo es divertido cuando yo salgo con Ritsuka… pero el que Youji lo esté haciendo con alguien más… no es tan divertido"…

Luego de dos horas, el sol comienza a ponerse. Cada vez quedaba menos gente en el parque, y no era muy conveniente para el castaño. Kioku mira el reloj que traía en su muñeca derecha, y decide dar por finalizada la pequeña tardeada.

-Discúlpame, Youji… pero comienza a anochecer, y mi hermana comenzará a preocuparse…

-Ah, entiendo. También es hora de que yo vaya regresando a casa.- se incorpora junto con su amigo -Bueno; ha sido genial pasar el rato contigo.

-Sí, también lo fue para mí…- baja la cabeza, indeciso entre decir lo que estaba pensando -Esto, Youji…

-¿Si, dime?

-Bueno, yo me preguntaba… si mañana también podría…- la vergüenza se apoderaba de él irremediablemente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo; sus cola y orejas gatunas retorciéndose -"Dios, estoy quedando como un idiota frente a él"…

-Ah, claro. Estaré mañana, a la misma hora, ¿Te parece?- sonríe de forma confiada, sabiendo que eso era lo que su compañero había querido decir. Y no se había equivocado, pues Kioku rápidamente lo había visto agradecidamente, mostrando aquel enternecedor brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te estaré esperando, entonces…!- se aleja corriendo, despidiéndose con la mano -¡Hasta mañana, Youji!

El aludido suelta un pequeño suspiro, mirando en la dirección donde se había ido su nuevo "amigo". Se queda un rato más allí, recargándose en el grueso y frondoso árbol.

"¿Cuál es el problema? Puedo tener nuevos amigos cuando yo quiera".

Decide retirarse de una vez hacia su propio hogar, caminando satisfecho. No la había pasado nada mal hoy.

"Bueno; al menos él logró quitarme una gran molestia de encima"…- después de caminar por unos cuantos minutos, llega finalmente al departamento -"Me pregunto cómo se la habrán pasado aquellos dos"…

Sube las escaleras a desgano, y en cuanto toca la puerta, escucha cómo alguien corre rápidamente hacia la puerta. Se sorprende un poco al ver a un molesto Natsuo en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados, dando leves pisadas con el pie izquierdo, como si esperara alguna "explicación". Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, su luchador ya se encontraba hablando.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Te das cuenta de lo tarde que es?

-Hey, ¿A ti a qué diablos te pasa?- pregunta totalmente confundido, retornando a su antigua molestia -. Creí que te hacía un favor dejándote más tiempo a solas con Ritsuka- el pelirrojo ensancha sus ojos ante el argumento dije que estaría con Kioku, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Veo que no aprecias el que alguien se preocupe por ti…- da la vuelta, mientras se dirige a la litera, dejando la puerta abierta para que su sacrificio entrara, su voz sonando extrañamente afectada -Bien; espero que te hayas divertido con tu amiguito…

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Ya llegué, estoy bien y entero!- entra al departamento, cerrando brutalmente la puerta -Pareciera que estás celoso de que estuve con Kioku…

-¿Yo, celoso? ¡Ja!

-Estúpido. Definitivamente mi nuevo amigo es mucho mejor que tú…

-¿Nuevo amigo?- la frase del joven del parche sonó tremendamente irónica -¡Vaya; conoces a alguien tan sólo en unas cuantas horas y ya es tu nuevo amigo! ¡Eres sorprendente, Youji!

-No tanto como tú…- contrarresta el Zero del lunar -Pensar que pudiste enamorarte de Ritsuka en tan sólo un día de conocerlo es aún más sorprendente, ¿No lo crees?

-¡No metas a Ristuka en esto! ¡Estoy harto de que siempre tengas que ponerlo en el medio!

-¡Y yo también estoy harto de que siempre lo defiendas!

Ambos quedan automáticamente en silencio, dejando el aire cargado de hostilidad. El peli azul decide abrir el refrigerador en busca de algo que beber, mientras Natsuo se limita a hojear una revista que estaba en su cama, meditando todo lo que habían dicho hace unos momentos. Tratando de buscar la respuesta a su naciente cólera.

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me siento tan molesto con Youji? ¿Es egoísmo?"- miraba perdidamente las hojas de la revista, tratando de ahondar más en su propia mente -"El sólo fue a divertirse con alguien, al igual que yo lo hice con Ristuka, como dijo… ¿Entonces por qué…?"

-Mañana saldré también.- informa Youji con indiferencia, sacando al pelirrojo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Perdón?

-Que mañana volveré a salir. Apaga la luz en cuanto termines de leer; a Soubi no le gusta que malgastemos la electricidad.- deja en la mesa la lata de refresco que había tomado, subiendo también a la cama. Se acuesta dando la espalda a su luchador, y se dispone a dormir sin decir nada más. Natsuo simplemente se queda con la boca entre abierta, mirando a su sacrificio. Iba a decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Se limita a dejar la revista, levantándose de la cama para apagar el interruptor. Vuelve a acostarse en el colchón, acomodándose de forma que pudiera ver al menos la espalda de su amigo. Suelta un suspiro ahogado, acariciando muy suave y disimuladamente los cabellos de su sacrificio.

"Con que mañana también… ¿no, Youji?..."

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

**¡Espantosamente tarde! D: sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero mis amigos, las vacaciones… (Pretextos, pretextos, lo sé xDDD) **

**Tienen todo el derecho de matarme -.- okno xDDD**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Reviews, sugerencias y detalles que quieran marcarme son recibidos, ¡matta nee!**


	3. Llamada

**Capítulo III.- Llamada**

A la mañana siguiente, los dos nekos se levantan como de costumbre, con la única diferencia de que ni siquiera se molestaron en cruzar miradas. Huelen un agradable estofado, que los obliga a levantarse como si los estuvieran llamando con urgencia. Logran encontrar a un Soubi en la cocina, preparando el desayuno como si nada.

-Al fin despiertan.- dice con tranquilidad al escuchar los pasos de ambos acercándose al comedor.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Youji, restregándose los ojos con sueño.

-Son las once de la mañana. Estoy calentando de nuevo la comida, porque figuré que despertarían a esta hora.

-¡Vaya, que tarde es!- exclama el peli azul, yendo rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la hora?- pregunta el rubio con algo de curiosidad hacia el Zero.

-Desde que recordé que tengo una salida programada para más tarde.- responde el del lunar, mientras se alistaba.

-¿Una salida? ¿Con quién?

-Con su nuevo amigo.- responde esta vez Natsuo, dirigiéndose al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

El pintor se limita a sonreír, mientras servía la porción de comida en cada plato. El pelirrojo aparece nuevamente, sentándose en el comedor, mientras Youji entraba ahora al baño. Natsuo se limita a poner su mano izquierda en su mejilla, ahogando un suspiro de rabia.

-Olvidaba decirles que Kio vendrá a almorzar hoy con nosotros- informa Agatsuma –. No tardará en llegar.

-¿Y a qué viene?- pregunta el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-A pasar un rato. Ustedes ya lo conocen.

-Entiendo…

Después de unos minutos, el invitado hace su aparición, por lo que pudieron almorzar todos juntos. Sin embargo, los únicos que parecían estar en alguna conversación eran Soubi y Kio. Natsuo y Youji no se habían molestado en crear charla alguna, limitándose solamente a comer. El pelirrojo comía con desgano, mientras el peli azul lo hacía con avidez. Este extraño ambiente entre los Zero creó algo de confusión y extrañez por parte de los amigos mayores, quienes dudaban en preguntar al respecto.

-¿A ustedes qué les pasa? No han pronunciado ni una palabra- como siempre, fue Kio quien dio el primer paso -. ¿Acaso han discutido?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- contrarresta el joven del parche, tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

-Ni siquiera pueden verse. Es más que obvio pensar eso.

-El que no tengamos ganas de hablar no quiere decir que suceda algo entre nosotros- dice Youji esta vez -. Por cierto Soubi, ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Un cuarto para las doce- responde el aludido, llevándose un poco del jugoso guiso a los labios -. ¿Tanta prisa tienes?

-Tengo que llegar temprano; no quisiera hacer esperar a mi amigo.- responde el del lunar con simpleza, mientras se paraba a la cocina para tomar otra porción del delicioso y humeante estofado.

-¡Vaya; Youji está enamorado! No quiere llegar tarde para su cita- canturrea el amigo de Agatsuma, sin dejar de ver con expectativa al joven Sagan.

Natsuo suelta un gruñido casi imperceptible, intentando mantener su boca ocupada con el vaso que contenía su bebida. Era mejor controlarse, si no quería decir algo impropio u ofensivo en aquellos momentos. Lamentablemente, esto no pasó inadvertido para el impertinente joven Kaidou, quien rápidamente encontró eso como nueva excusa para seguir la conversación.

-¿Acaso estás celoso, Natsuo?- pregunta, dirigiéndose hacia el crispado neko, quien se limitó a guardarse sus palabras tomando una ración muy grande de estofado, y llevándoselo a la boca; devorándolo con una exasperante lentitud, que sólo hizo soltar algunas risas impregnadas con algo de burla por parte de Kio.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunta el joven del lunar, regresando nuevamente a la mesa con otro plato lleno del guiso preparado por Soubi.

-De que tu amigo Natsuo está celoso porque tienes una cita.- responde el chico de los piercings, limitándose a tomar su segunda lata de cerveza.

-¡Que no estoy celoso, con un demonio!- responde agresivamente el Zero del parche, que no hallaba momento en terminar de tragar lo que tenía en la boca para callarle la boca al descarado amigo de Agatsuma.

-Qué quisquilloso eres.- exclama Kio ofendidamente, dejando la lata vacía en la pequeña mesa de caoba donde almorzaban.

-¿No le dirás nada, Soubi?- replica el pelirrojo, aún sin poder creer que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron discutiendo, el luchador de Ritsuka se había limitado a comer tranquilamente, sin parecer inmutarse a nada.

-No está diciendo nada que te ofenda. Al igual que él, no veo razón para que te irrites.- responde serenamente, penetrando con sus índigos ojos la mirada esmeralda de Sagan, quien decide terminar de almorzar, sintiéndose algo humillado por aquella respuesta.

-Soubi, ¿Crees que podamos terminar el trabajo de la universidad aquí? Traje la mayoría de las cosas para poder avanzar, pero creo que si trabajamos a partir de ahora, podremos terminar.- comenta Kio a su amigo.

-Por mí no hay problema.- el fumador se levanta para recoger los platos vacíos de los demás. Mientras lavaba los trastos, Kio comenzaba a disponer todo para terminar su proyecto artístico, ignorando por completo a los Zero.

-Soubi, tengo que irme- exclama Youji, terminando de alistarse -. Volveré más tarde.

-Mejor di que volverás hasta la noche…- sisea el pelirrojo, que estaba boca abajo en el piso con el celular en la mano, vacilante entre llamar al sacrificio del pintor o no.

-Cállate, Natsuo. Igual no dudarás en sustituirme con Ritsuka, ¿no?- el aludido casi deja caer el aparato por ser pillado en sus intenciones; por suerte tuvo suficientes reflejos para sostenerlo de vuelta.

-No hables como si me conocieras a la perfección, Youji.- replica fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Qué miedo…- le saca la lengua burlonamente, antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchándose cómo bajaba las escaleras del departamento con rapidez.

"Estúpido Youji…"- piensa el joven del parche, sintiéndose nuevamente decepcionado al verse "reemplazado" con un nuevo chico.

-Si tan celoso estás, deberías decirle lo que sientes a tu amigo, ¿No crees?

De nuevo el inoportuno Kaidou, metiendo las narices donde no lo llamaban. Natsuo deja salir un hastiado suspiro, asegurándose de que el de los piercings lo escuchara para saber que debía cerrar la boca en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Vuelve a tomar el celular, preguntándose si realmente sería lo mejor llamar a su amigo pelinegro para pasar un rato agradable, desahogándose de sus paranoias y celos infantiles. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, se recuesta boca arriba, escribiendo el mensaje de texto para el joven Aoyagi.

Youji ya se encontraba a pocos minutos del parque, esperando que Kioku aún no llegara. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, y salir de aquél apartamento que parecía estar ahogándolo. Sabía perfectamente que su comportamiento comenzaba a calar a su luchador, pero a pesar de sentirse algo culpable, parte de él se regocijaba por devolverle lo que sentía cuando éste prefería a Ritsuka en vez de a él. Lo estaba gozando… gozaba ver _celoso_ a Natsuo. Y esa sensación lo hacía sentirse extrañamente valorado. Pero aún quería más. Quería ver hasta dónde podían llegar los sentimientos de su amigo. Y aunque Kioku no iba a ser su herramienta para averiguar aquello, si serviría como excusa para incrementar la inquietud del pelirrojo.

Se recuesta en el suave pasto, dejándose llevar por la fresca brisa, mientras un árbol le brindaba la sombra más placentera para provocarle la mejor relajación que hubiera tenido en su vida. Pronto comienza a divagar en su mente, sin darse cuenta de que cierta persona lo miraba muy divertidamente. En cuanto se siente observado, abre rápidamente los ojos, topándose con un castaño que sólo se limitó a saludarlo.

-Parece que llegué algo tarde, ¿No?- murmura el joven Yamamoto.

-Ah; claro que no. Simplemente quise escapar de casa un poco antes.

-¿Tuviste problemas con el chico de ayer…?

-¿Con Natsuo? No, ¿Por qué?

-Sólo me lo figuré- se sienta al lado de su amigo para poder conversar más a gusto -…Me pareció que estaba algo molesto porque no quisiste acompañarlo ayer, ¿No es cierto?

-Bah, él no se ha portado muy amablemente como para que yo le esté haciendo caso.- suelta un gruñido mientras se recarga en el tronco del árbol. Suponía que en esos momentos Ritsuka ya estaría con él. El sólo pensamiento volvió a hacerlo rabiar por dentro. Kioku se dio cuenta de eso, así que decidió no hablar más al respecto.

-¿Sabes? Hoy vi un café donde podríamos ir. ¿No quisieras ir a tomar algo?

-Bien, ¡Nada mejor que ir a matar el tiempo!- se levanta animadamente, pero súbitamente recuerda que en sus carreras, había olvidado llevar aunque fuera un poco de dinero –Ahh… disculpa Kioku, ¿Te importaría acompañarme a donde vivo? Olvidé pedirle algo de dinero a Soubi…- se frota la parte superior de la cabeza, terriblemente avergonzado.

-Descuida; yo puedo pagar, no hay problema.

-¡Nada de eso!- corta la conversación, arrastrando a Yamamoto por un brazo, mientras se dirigían a casa de Soubi –Me sentiré como un aprovechado… cosa que nunca me ha importado mucho, pero aún así no puedo verme como un necesitado que no tiene ni un quinto.

-Si eso quieres, entonces vamos…- sentencia el castaño, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera podría hacer de cambiar de parecer a su impulsivo amigo. No puede evitar sonreír para sí mismo, ya que conocería la dirección de Youji; se había ahorrado la vergüenza de preguntar aquello.

Finalmente llegan. El joven Sagan obliga a su amigo a subir las escaleras, dejándolo literalmente parado frente a la entrada del departamento. Youji toca como de costumbre, y para su sorpresa, quien abre es Ritsuka.

"Sabía que estaba aquí".- piensa el peli azul, fingiendo no darle importancia.

-Youji, ¿Vas a pasar?- pregunta el pelinegro, pero de inmediato se percata de que había alguien más al lado del Zero –Ah, ¿él es tu amigo?- extiende su mano, sonriendo amigablemente –Soy Aoyagi Ritsuka. Natsuo me ha hablado un poco de ti.

-Soy Kioku Yamamoto- estrechan sus manos, saludándose como cualquier persona –; es un placer. ¿También eres amigo de Youji?

-Así es. Pasa.

-Sólo vine por algo de dinero- interrumpe el joven del lunar, pasando bruscamente, y tomando de la mano al castaño para que entrara de una vez – ¡Soubi! ¿Podrías darme algo de dinero? Sólo por esta ocasión.

El aludido se encontraba en la zona de trabajo junto con Kio, intentando retratar una obra surrealista. Natsuo se hallaba en la sala, hojeando unas cuantas revistas y libros, con su peluche predilecto al lado suyo. En cuanto escucha el pequeño alboroto, eleva la vista, para ver casi de forma horrorizada que aquél "intruso" yacía tranquilamente esperando en su mismo suelo. Youji intentaba negociar con el fumador, mientras Ritsuka se encontraba también intentando apoyar al peli azul. Kioku se acerca hacia el pelirrojo, que lo veía casi en shock.

-Parece que aún no nos hemos presentado- dice, extendiendo su mano para saludar cordialmente –. Soy Kioku Yamamoto, es un placer conocerte.

-Natsuo.- responde con antipatía, sin molestarse en estrechar la mano ajena. El castaño se limita a bajar su brazo, algo confundido por la hostilidad que parecía tenerle aquél pelirrojo.

-¿Eres el compañero de Youji, no?- continúa, intentando no parecer ofendido ante el comportamiento del Zero –Él me ha hablado un poco de ti…

-¿En serio?- Sagan vuelve a pegar sus ojos en lo que estaba leyendo, queriendo darle a entender a aquél sujeto que su compañía le resultaba molesta. Sin embargo, éste pareció no darle importancia a ese hecho.

-Así es. Aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar más, sé que te tiene mucho aprecio…

-Bueno; es que él y yo somos _muy unidos_…- recalca la última palabra salida de sus labios, elevando su vista para poder contemplar la expresión de Yamamoto. Y en efecto, sabía que aquél chico resultaba ser demasiado predecible. Su cara había mostrado una súbita confusión, y quizás algo de envidia, envidia que parecía reprimir extraordinariamente con una sonrisa que mostró segundos después.

-…Bueno… me alegro de que tengas una amistad tan fuerte con Youji…- responde igual de sereno, sintiéndose extraño.

Natsuo, satisfecho con lo presenciado, vuelve a cubrir su cara con la revista, para ocultar la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía que liberar.

"No puede competir conmigo… es un verdadero idiota…"- instantáneamente, analiza sus palabras, sintiéndose confundido él mismo –"¿Competir? ¿Sobre qué estoy compitiendo? ¡Ya dije que me daba igual que Youji se fuera con este tonto!"

En ése momento, el mencionado regresa junto con Yamamoto, sonriendo muy satisfecho por haber conseguido lo que quería.

-¡Muy bien Kioku, podemos irnos!- toma nuevamente la mano del castaño; esta vez siendo observado por Natsuo, que sintió rápidamente cómo su anterior regocijo se iba al caño. Youji cierra toscamente, como de costumbre, haciendo que Kio derramara accidentalmente algo de de pintura en un lugar no deseado del lienzo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Sou-chan, mira lo que el mocoso provocó!- el rubio comienza a sollozar por aquella desgracia, intentando que su amigo lo consolara.

Ritsuka se acerca a Natsuo para continuar leyendo su libro. Vuelve a notar el irritado semblante del pelirrojo, teniendo las dudas cada vez más claras.

-¿Yamamoto-san no te agrada, verdad?- pregunta, acostándose al lado de su amigo, quien lo encaró con una cara de aparente confusión.

-No es eso… es sólo que… simplemente no lo trago. Me disgustan los chicos demasiado educados…- vuelve a enterrar su cara entre las páginas de la "interesante" revista, cortando toda conversación sobre el tema. Aoyagi se limita a encogerse de hombros, para continuar su lectura.

Finalizando el día, Youji regresa al departamento. Prácticamente casi a la hora de ayer. Sólo que esta vez sin ser recibido regañonamente por su luchador. Se percata de que sólo estaba Natsuo en la casa.

-¿Dónde está Soubi?- pregunta, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse para dormir.

-Regresará en unos minutos. Fue con Kio a hacer un mandado… yo qué sé…

-Entiendo…

Por alguna razón ya ninguno de los dos sentía la misma confianza con el otro. ¿Desde cuándo habían comenzado a distanciarse?

-¿Natsuo?

-Dime…

-¿Estás molesto?

-¿Por qué debería?...

-Sólo pregunto; sólo responde.

-No; no lo estoy.

-Idiota…- susurra el del lunar, sintiéndose aún más molesto por haber tratado de romper el hielo con su compañero. Se disponía a subir a la cama junto con Natsuo, cuando el teléfono suena estrepitosamente.

-Cógelo Youji; estás más cerca.

-¡Ahh, claro! ¡Todo debo hacerlo yo!- toma el aparato de mala gana, mientras responde a la llamada.

-¿Youji?- se escucha al otro lado del teléfono; una voz femenina y aguda – ¿Eres tú, verdad?

Al joven Zero casi se le cae el celular, cosa que alertó a Natsuo. Youji había quedado casi congelado, con la voz ahogada. Finalmente decide responder a aquella persona, que seguía insistiendo en saber si aún seguía en el teléfono.

-¿Nagisa-sensei…?

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Dedicado a Gothicpunkmonkeysthatscream, quien se ha tomado la molestia de leerlo. ¡Muchas gracias amiga! :3**

**¡Matta nee!**


	4. Somato sensorial

**Capítulo IV.- ****Somato sensorial**

Después de escuchar aquella inesperada llamada, ambos Zero quedan indecisos entre ir a la cita a la cual habían sido invitados, o quedarse en el departamento.

Nagisa los había llamado para una "supuesta" reunión, que según era de suma importancia para ellos. Podían escoger entre ir o no, pero ella claramente les había advertido que si decidían no ir, perderían una oportunidad muy grande, aunque obviamente, no les dijo nada más al respecto. Pero las probabilidades de que fueran desmantelados eran realmente altas. El haber renunciado a su tarea y abandonar la escuela de luchadores así como así era algo que sabían era imperdonable para Nagisa-sensei.

Youji deja el aparato donde estaba, mientras se acerca al pelirrojo, con una expresión seria que rara vez mostraba.

— ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?—pregunta Natsuo.

—No lo sé. Por cómo sonó Nagisa-sensei, no parecía que tuviera alguna doble intención con esta reunión.

—Sé que ella es nuestra creadora. Pero tengo muy buenas razones para desconfiar. Y tú también lo sabes.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero podría ser que en verdad tenga algo importante que decirnos. No quiero creer que ella en verdad nos odie tanto para querer hacernos daño…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres su favorito?

— ¡No estoy hablando de eso!

—Bien. Si tantos confías en Nagisa-sensei, entonces vamos. No hay nada que perder, ¿No?

—Si así lo quieres, por mí no hay problema.

El joven del parche tarda unos segundos con las palabras contenidas por el orgullo, antes de musitar un frío «bien».

Deciden alistarse, a pesar de que ya fuera de noche. Tras escribir una breve (y nada específica) nota a Soubi, cierran la puerta del departamento, mientras echan a andar por las calles. Así continúan por casi treinta minutos. La temperatura era algo baja, haciendo que el pelirrojo comenzara a temblar muy levemente, pero intentaba controlar su temperatura. De pronto siente como un brazo se coloca en sus hombros, apegándolo al otro cuerpo. Gira su cabeza, encontrándose con su compañero peli azul.

—Tienes frío, ¿No?

Natsuo aparta de un manotazo el brazo ajeno, mirándolo con algo de recelo.

—No necesito esto. Estoy perfectamente bien.

—Pero estás temblando…

—_Te dije que estoy bien._

Esta sola frase hizo que Youji soltara su agarre, dejando a un lado a su compañero. Ambos continúan su camino en silencio, sin volver a dirigirse una palabra. Pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran pensando en el otro.

«Estúpido Youji. ¿Crees que haciéndote el bueno vas a hacer que olvide mi enfado? Serás idiota…»

«Estúpido Natsuo. ¿Crees que haciéndote el fuerte vas a hacer que deje de preocuparme por ti? Estoy molesto, sí. Pero aún así…»

«… Me duele… aunque sé que no puedo sentir nada, el pecho me duele…»

«…Tan sólo quiero que comprendas…»

«… Quiero que comprendas lo que siento…»

El pelirrojo se lleva una mano al corazón, como si hubiera sentido una punzada muy aguda y filosa atravesándolo. No podía describir esa sensación. Ahoga un pequeño quejido, queriendo fingir que nada pasaba. Sin embargo, esto no pasa desapercibido por Youji, quien rápidamente vuelve a verificar el estado de su amigo.

—Natsuo, ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta el peli azul, esta vez preocupado.

—…Estoy bien…

— ¡Dime la verdad!—la desesperación volvía a apoderarse de él, haciendo que nuevamente alzara la voz, aunque no lo quisiera— ¡No sólo lo digas para fingir que eres fuerte!

Natsuo siente cómo sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, pero rápidamente se lleva el antebrazo a su rostro, para borrar cualquier extraño indicio.

—Natsuo…

— ¡Dije que estoy bien! Será mejor apresurarnos…—aunque no se notara, su voz sonaba un poco más quebradiza de lo usual.

Youji nota esto, pero decide no responder, y seguir el trayecto en silencio. No sin dedicarle varias miradas discretas a su amigo, quien se limitaba a ignorar todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Finalmente, tras llegar al sitio donde podían ingresar a las Siete Lunas, comienzan a buscar a su creadora entre las aulas del colegio. No tardaron en observar las miradas que les eran dirigidas por los demás estudiantes, pero deciden tomarlo como la menor de las prioridades. Finalmente, después de preguntar a algunos adultos, logran encontrar el cuarto de Nagisa. Esta se hallaba sentada en su escritorio, revisando unos cuantos documentos de anatomía. Al sentirse observada eleva la vista, para poder contemplar a sus creaciones, que esperaban en la puerta.

—Youji, Natsuo. Los estaba esperando.

Nagisa parecía ser la misma de siempre. Mismas coletas a los lados, mismos vestidos extravagantes, misma expresión. Sólo que esta vez los contemplaba sin la clásica efusión, aún con la presencia del peli azul.

—Nagisa-sensei, ¿Tenía algo importante que decirnos?— pregunta Natsuo, siendo el primero en "saludar".

—Así es. Quería discutir un punto importante.

La profesora hace una pausa, mientras toma uno de los papeles. Vuelve a recorrer con la vista a sus Zero, antes de proseguir:

— ¿Ya han tomado su decisión, cierto?

— ¿Se refiere a nuestra renuncia?...— pregunta esta vez Youji.

—Así es. Es precisamente sobre eso por lo que quise citarlos—se para de su mullida silla, sin soltar el escrito de sus manos—. No pude comunicarme con Koya o Yamato, ya que cortaron toda comunicación conmigo, pero me alivió el hecho de que ustedes decidieran responder a mi llamada— arregla sus voluminosas coletas, como queriendo refrescar sus pálidos hombros—. El hecho es que, ustedes fueron prototipos diseñados para no sentir dolor. Y esa es una cualidad que les brindé exclusivamente para poder enfrentarse en las batallas. Pero si han decidido dejar por completo a las Siete Lunas, tendré que privarlos de esa característica propia de los Zero.

—Eso quiere decir…—la voz de Natsuo no pudo evitar quedar algo afectada ante tales palabras captadas por sus oídos—… ¿quiere decir que nos permitirá sentir?

—Técnicamente, sí—responde la mujer, sin mostrar la misma emoción que mostraba el pelirrojo—. Simplemente volveré a activar su corteza somato sensorial, pero eso solamente depende de su elección. Deberán acostumbrarse a las nuevas texturas del mundo, y también deberán hacerse a la idea de que si llegan a lastimarse gravemente, podrían morir por el dolor, que es algo que nunca han experimentado. ¿Qué prefieren: ser privados de su vital cualidad para ser seres orgánicos "comunes", o seguir conmigo y volver a la escuela de luchadores?

Aquella era una pregunta que los chicos no necesitaban pensar con demasiado tiempo. Por lo menos ese era el caso en Natsuo, quien inmediatamente había escogido. Voltea a ver a su sacrificio, dándose cuenta de que éste parecía meditarlo un poco más. Naturalmente, aquello lo enfureció al instante. ¿Qué necesitaba pensar? ¿O es que acaso no quería dejar de ser un ser "diferente"?

—Podemos escoger individualmente, ¿verdad sensei?—cuestiona Natsuo algo irritado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ambos son un equipo, y esta decisión debe ser tomada por ambos también.

«Maldita sea. Si Youji no quiere someterse a esta operación, no podré soportarlo más»…

—Aceptamos dejar de ser Zero.

La voz de Youji se escuchó totalmente decidida, sin ningún tipo de duda, dejando boquiabierto a Natsuo. Nagisa también quedó algo estupefacta ante la decisión de su creación, pero solamente quedaba corroborar esa elección con el otro joven.

— ¿Qué dices, Natsuo? ¿Tú también estás de acuerdo con lo que dice Youji?

El pelirrojo tuvo que ser sacudido levemente por su compañero, ya que aún seguía en una especie de shock. Finalmente, después de regresar a la realidad, abre la boca para pronunciar palabra:

—También estoy de acuerdo, Nagisa-sensei.

La profesora de cabello opalino suelta un suspiro que parecía ser de resignación, antes de terminar de dar las instrucciones a los jóvenes.

—Bien, ya que ambos opinan así… tendrán que ir conmigo ahora mismo a mi sala de operaciones.

—Entendido.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿lo entienden?...

Los adolescentes asienten nuevamente con la cabeza. A ellos realmente les importaba un comino ser "los mejores luchadores" o cualquier cosa que fuera parecida. Siempre lucharon salvaje y brutalmente por diversión, más nunca por ser realmente fieles a su creadora. Se dirigen junto con la mujer al cuarto donde ya sabían que Nagisa hacía sus "experimentos" y modificaciones a sus prototipos, mientras divisan las camas especiales donde empezaría la operación. Tras una señal por parte de su profesora, se recuestan donde les había indicado, mientras comenzaban a ser preparados.

—Tendré que aplicarles un sedante. La operación no tardará demasiado.

— ¿Por qué un sedante?—pregunta aún con inocencia Natsuo.

—Porque no sentirán nada agradable tener la cabeza abierta cuando hayan recuperado la sensibilidad. ¿O te gustaría hacer la prueba?

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para hacer que el pelirrojo cerrara la boca ante cualquier otra interrogante que surgiera de su cabeza. Tras serles aplicado el químico, quedan profundamente dormidos. Segundos después, Nagisa comienza a trabajar en sus prototipos, realizando los ajustes necesarios, y procurando no alterar alguna otra corteza en sus cerebros. Finalmente, después de tres horas y media aproximadamente, termina con su trabajo, dejando el cuerpo de los "Zero" como si nada hubiera pasado. Los desata de los cinturones de seguridad que les había puesto, y se marcha a tomar un café, sabiendo que todavía faltaba un poco para que ellos despertaran.

Varios minutos después, Youji despierta, sintiendo un gran mareo por el efecto de la anestesia.

—Ya… ¿Ya ha terminado todo?—se frota la cabeza, cuando súbitamente siente la textura de su piel contra su cabello. Sus ojos se ensanchan, algo confuso por aquellas señales mandadas a su cerebro— ¿Qué… qué es esto?

La sensación era extraña. Cada uno de sus cabellos eran fibras finísimas entrelazándose entre sus suaves dedos. Se sienta abruptamente, sintiendo el nylon de la cama entre las palmas de sus manos. Era algo que hacía que sus manos sintieran algo de _frío_, algo _gélido_. No podía, simplemente no podía explicar ni asimilar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Asombrado? Así se siente una cama de operación.

La voz de Nagisa lo hizo voltear rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba. Su sensei sostenía una taza de café, mientras descansaba en una cómoda silla, esperando a que alguno despertara.

—Nagisa-sensei… ¿Ya terminó con la operación?

—Así es. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo… no lo sé… todo es extraño y confuso ahora…

—Te acostumbrarás.

Segundos después, Natsuo despierta, no sin también presentar la mayoría de las reacciones que tuvo el peli azul; obviamente su personalidad le hizo estar aún más sobresaltado que Youji. Tras incorporarse con dificultad, ambos quedan de pie, esperando a que su sensei les dijera algo más.

—Ahora son como seres orgánicos. Ustedes han decidido esto, así que no me haré más responsable de ustedes, ¿Lo han entendido? Si mueren… no será mi culpa.

Los "Zero" asienten nerviosamente. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras más, deciden marcharse.

—Hasta pronto, Nagisa-sensei. Gracias por… por hacer esto.

—No les hice ningún favor—responde la mujer—. Pronto se darán cuenta de que ustedes debieron haber permanecido así como estaban. Ya puede irse con Soubi… —esto lo dijo con algo de desdén—. Sólo espero no tener noticias trágicas de ustedes.

Y sin más, los dos luchadores se marchan de regreso a su "hogar". El frío parecía afectarlos aún más, mientras sentían también el rígido suelo sobre sus pies. Ambos permanecían callados, cada uno intentando asimilar todo lo que se presentaba en cada instante. En ese momento se dan cuenta por el ambiente que ya faltaban pocas horas para la madrugada.

Tras subir las escaleras que daban al departamento, tocan la puerta, sintiendo la rugosa madera en los nudillos de sus manos. Soubi abre, notándolos extraños.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? Me sorprendió que salieran tan tarde, aún siendo ustedes.

—Nada…—responden al instante los dos, con obvia torpeza.

El fumador decide que sería mejor no hacer más preguntas al respecto, y decide cerrar la puerta para volver a dormir. Natsuo y Youji entran con cuidado, intentando no tocar o rozar ningún objeto que pudiera delatar su nueva condición. Aún no estaban preparados para decirle a Soubi al respecto. Se meten mecánicamente a la cama, arropándose hasta la cabeza. En cuanto las luces vuelven a apagarse, los amigos vuelven a abrir los ojos.

—Youji… me siento algo asustado…

— ¿Por qué?

Ambos susurraban. Temían despertar a Soubi y que descubriera su secreto.

—Todo lo que estoy… sintiendo… es confuso para mí. Hasta me siento extraño en la cama…

—Yo también. Pero no debemos quejarnos. Pedimos esto, y nos tendremos que acostumbrar.

—Eso ya lo sé…

—Además… la cama se siente bien—palpa las sábanas, sintiendo aquel material—. Es… como decirlo…_suave._ Sí; así la siento. Y me gusta esta sensación.

—Bueno, eso es cierto…—sonríe tímidamente, sintiéndose nuevamente cohibido al estar con su compañero.

Youji acerca su mano hasta el cabello de Natsuo, quien se sobresalta al sentir un poco de la piel de su sacrificio en una parte de su mejilla.

— ¿Qué haces?...

—Tu cabello se siente más suave que la cama…—suelta una sonrisita traviesa.

—Cállate y vuelve a dormir…—le da la espalda rápidamente, cortando toda conversación.

No es que a Natsuo le hubiera molestado; de hecho todo lo contrario. Pero no quería mostrar lo débil que era ante esa _caricia_ brindada por su sacrificio, y quería mantener su orgullo por sobre todo.

«Como todo un estúpido.» Piensa Natsuo, soltando un suspiro.

Después de alrededor de media hora, ambos caen profundamente dormidos, olvidando por completo que el día siguiente sería un día lleno de nuevas sensaciones y experiencias.

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**¡Hi! Pues aquí volví con la actualización de este fic ;3 que espero les haya gustado. Quise subirlo hoy porque a partir de ahora ya no podré actualizar tan seguido D: (el lunes entro al curso de la prepa ¬¬´ maldita prepa! X3) okno ._.**

**Pero pss igual me quitará bastante tiempo, y ahora con mi papá rondándome y diciéndome "viciosa" (¬¬) ya no podré estar tanto tiempo en la chompu TT-TT**

**Así que espero hayan disfrutado mucho el capi, y pss como ven ¡Nuestros Zeros ya sienten! =D (Nagisa fue buena después de todo, no? xD) (**?)

**¡Dejen su preciado review, y muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**¡Un beso! ;D**


	5. Salida

**Capítulo V.- Salida**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos adolescentes despiertan como sincronizados, siendo atacados nuevamente por las miles de texturas y sensaciones que aún no reconocían del todo. En sus mentes surca rápidamente la cuestión que más les preocupaba: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Soubi cuando se enterara de sus actuales condiciones?

—Natsuo —el aludido gira su cabeza al escuchar el llamado de su compañero—, no vayas a decir ni una palabra a nadie. Es mejor esperar un poco más.

—No pensaba decir nada. Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea.

—Sólo intentemos actuar normal.

—De acuerdo.

Youji ingresa primero al baño para darse una ducha, cuando súbitamente recuerda que hoy también se vería en el parque con Kioku.

« ¿Debería ir? Quizás no sea buena idea…» gira la perilla de la regadera, liberando las heladas gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo desnudo y tibio. El neko pega un respingo, tiritando por segundos mientras intentaba adaptarse a la temperatura tan baja.

—Youji, ¿Estás bien? —Natsuo pega su oído a la puerta del baño, algo alarmado por el grito.

— ¡S-sí… no te preocupes…!

El tono no se había escuchado muy convincente, pro el pelirrojo decide confiar, retornando a sus propios asuntos. Youji termina de bañarse lo más rápido posible, cubriéndose con la toalla para secarse, mientras tomaba su ropa limpia.

«Me veré como un maleducado si lo dejo esperando… » Frunce el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo « ¿Desde cuándo me importa ser bien portado?» sonríe rendidamente, mientras su subconsciente respondía casi por reflejo aquella interrogante «. ¿Quiero impresionarlo? No. Es tan ridículo. ¿Por qué querría que tuviera una buena imagen de mí?» su mente por un momento considera una probabilidad, pero apenas la asimila, intenta espantar la idea sacudiendo su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con tanta fuerza, que sintió marearse «. No. Imposible. Tengo que estar confundido…»

Natsuo sacaba de un cajón sus prendas limpias, mientras pensaba en lo distinta que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Un mundo más significativo, se dijo a sí mismo. Y lo mejor de todo, era que ahora sus fantasías dejarían de serlo, para convertirse en realidad. Mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa ante aquellos pensamientos, la imagen de su compañero abarca su mente como un reflejo. Su cuerpo se detiene, recordando su relación con Youji en los últimos días.

«Hemos cambiado» admite para sí mismo con tristeza, ralentizando sus movimientos «. Quizás… quizás nuestras personalidades se están forjando, y ahora ya somos tan diferentes que casi no podemos soportarnos… ¿Habrá sido buena idea renunciar a nuestros poderes? Ser Zero era lo único que nos unía, aunque… nuestra relación ya se estaba deteriorando desde antes…»

Relación. Aquella palabra significaba mucho para Natsuo. Siempre había envidiado a Soubi por tener a Ritsuka, a pesar de la inexpresividad de ambos. Pero sus celos no eran porque estuviera enamorado del pelinegro, como aseguraba Youji. Sentía celos porque cada que observaba la relación de ellos, sus caricias y sus besos, la amargura lo invadía al saber que nunca podría experimentar aquellas sensaciones.

Ahora era diferente, claro. Pero su miedo más profundo era que quizás ya no podría descubrir aquellas maravillas con la persona que creía indicada.

« ¿Youji sería capaz de dejarme? ¿Se largaría en cuanto crezca y buscaría hacer su vida con alguien… más?»

La sola idea le provocaba una profunda melancolía y depresión. Odiaba ser el más sensible de los dos. Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas cuando su ex sacrificio entra de nueva cuenta a la habitación, con el pelo húmedo y temblando notablemente.

—El agua está como un demonio… ¡Se siente horrible!

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Me estoy congelando!

Natsuo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, lo arrastra de vuelta a la cama, cobijándolo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —se sienta a su lado de forma algo tímida.

—Casi no… ¡Maldición, necesito más calor! —Se abalanza hacia su compañero, acurrucándose en él mientras cubría a ambos con las sábanas. Era lo mejor que se le ocurría, y en efecto, sirvió—. Así está mejor… —interna su cabeza en el cuello de Natsuo, provocando que éste se tensionara ante el contacto.

—Y-Youji… —trata dificultosamente de sonar molesto, aunque realmente sentía derretirse al tener esa cercanía con el otro—. No intentes aprovecharte sólo porque tienes frío…— suelta un pequeño gemido al sentir un cálido suspiro en su piel, olvidando lo que sea que fuera a decir y dejándose llevar por el momento.

Los dos quedan varios segundos en silencio, sin saber qué decir. A Youji ya se le había pasado el frío, pero se sentía incapaz de romper ese contacto. Natsuo estaba exactamente igual, sin embargo, el peli azul eleva su cabeza para encararlo.

—Natsuo…— se sorprende un poco al notar las mejillas de su amigo algo rojas, sin embargo, decide no mencionarlo—. Sé que hemos discutido mucho estos días… es más, ya casi no hacemos nada juntos… Por eso, me gustaría que me acompañaras hoy al parque, y conocieras mejor a mi amigo… ¿Lo recuerdas? —sonríe levemente, esperando que estuviera haciendo lo correcto—. No quiero que pienses que te he reemplazado, por eso te estoy pidiendo esto. ¿Qué dices?

Obviamente, Natsuo había pensado que su amigo le diría algo muy diferente; podía verse en su rostro algo decepcionado y vacilante.

—No lo sé… —balbucea, con la mirada gacha—. No creo que…

—Por favor —toma el rostro del pelirrojo, acariciando con una mano su mejilla, y con la otra su desordenado cabello—. Quiero divertirme también contigo.

Natsuo, casi hechizado por aquellas repentinas y maravillosas caricias, cabecea torpemente como afirmación, dejando enterrados su orgullo y soberbia.

— ¡Bien! —muestra una expresión gratamente complacida—. Bueno Natsuo, ya puedes ducharte.

—Creo que paso…—murmura con algo de escalofríos.

— ¡Anda, no seas cobarde!

El del parche, molesto, decide demostrar lo contrario ingresando al baño. Antes de desvestirse siquiera, se pone a palpar todo lo que había a su alrededor, tratando de recordar las texturas. Youji permanece alerta, y en cuanto escucha el grito asustado de su amigo al sentir el agua, no pudo evitar reír con ganas. En cuanto Natsuo hubo salido, tiritando y congelado, Youji lo envuelve con sus brazos para calentarlo más rápido, siendo correspondido.

«Quizás no estamos tan distanciados…» piensa el ex luchador, aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno con fuerza, mientras su temperatura corporal se estabilizaba con rapidez.

Después de separarse, buscan algún indicio de que hubiera comida preparada en la casa, mas sin embargo sólo hallan una nota en la mesa principal.

—Dice que fue a recoger a Ritsuka de la escuela, y que la comida está en el horno.

—Eso explica el por qué todo estaba tan silencioso. —Youji se acerca al horno para buscar el desayuno, tratando de controlar sus emociones al sentir cualquier nueva forma que sus neófitas manos tocaran.

Los dos comienzan a comer, sintiendo por primera vez la suavidad de la carne y el cálido líquido del chocolate tibio en sus lenguas.

— ¡Diablos, esto está delicioso! —exclama el peli azul, masticando con avidez.

—Deberías comer más despacio y disfrutarlo. —repone Natsuo, degustando con placer cada bocado.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente salen del apartamento en dirección al sitio del encuentro. El aire era más seco, y parecía lastimar la piel de ambos, a pesar de llevar ropas de manga larga.

—Youji, hace un poco de frío…

— ¿Quieres que te abrace? —pregunta el neko juguetonamente, acariciando un poco el hombro de Natsuo con sus dedos índice y medio.

—N-no… —sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco ante la tentadora propuesta.

— ¿Seguro? —ensancha más su sonrisa al notar la expresión de su amigo.

— ¡Que no! Nos veremos como una… una…

— ¿Pareja?

Natsuo decide quedarse callado al escuchar su frase completada. Realmente no le hubiera molestado otro abrazo con su compañero, pero no quería verse tan dócil y sensible ante Youji. Al menos, no aún.

Finalmente, Youji conduce a Natsuo hacia el árbol donde siempre esperaba a Kioku. Se sientan con cuidado, sintiendo como si el pasto pinchara las palmas de sus manos, robando un quejido de los chicos.

La suave brisa, mezclada con el acogedor ambiente, acabó una vez más con el orgullo y la falsa careta del pelirrojo, quien se apoya lentamente en el brazo de Youji. Éste no lo rechaza, al contrario, comienza a recorrer con sus dedos el rostro de Natsuo, soltando un suspiro involuntario al sentir por fin esa piel tan tersa y aterciopelada. Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si en verdad eso era real. Por fin podían tocarse, sentirse, descubrirse. Pero aún había una línea que los separaba, y Natsuo se preguntaba si sería lo mejor cruzar _ya_ esa línea.

—Youji… —los labios de Sagan temblaban un poco.

—Dime. —gira su cabeza para poder verlo bien.

—D-desde hace tiempo… he estado pensando que… que quizás…

— ¡Youji! ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?

Ambos voltean abruptamente al notar una tercera persona allí. Era Kioku, quien había visto aquella escena tan "íntima", pero decidió aparentar no haberlo notado.

— ¡No! De hecho, tenemos poco tiempo de haber llegado…

Youji sonríe a su amigo, apartando velozmente su mano del rostro de Natsuo, como si le hubiese quemado. El pelirrojo observa sorprendido y dolido esta acción.

« ¿Le avergüenza que ese chico lo vea tocándome? O… o quizás él…» se aparta suavemente del hombro ajeno, arrepentido de haberse mostrado tan débil.

—Kioku, quería presentarte a Natsuo. Sé que quizás ya lo hayas visto, pero quise que hoy estuviera con nosotros… y se conocieran un poco mejor…

—Sí, ya había tenido el gusto de conocerlo… —Yamamoto muestra una expresión amigable, aunque realmente el pelirrojo le cayera como patada en el hígado.

— ¿En serio? —el peli azul mira a Natsuo de forma interrogativa—. ¿Ya se habían tratado?

—Sí, algo así…— responde el del parche, cuya simpatía hacia el castaño tampoco difería mucho.

—Oye Youji, hay un lago muy cerca de aquí, ¿Les parece si vamos? —Kioku tuvo que usar el plural forzadamente, aunque hubiera preferido mucho más estar a solas con Youji.

— ¡Claro!

El castaño y el pelirrojo conversaban animadamente mientras se dirigían a su destino; el pelirrojo prefería ir en silencio, observando. Youji procuraba meter a Natsuo en la plática, pero éste comenzaba a mostrarse algo hostil y deprimido. El ex luchador sólo observaba con molestia cómo su compañero gozaba interactuar con ese perfecto extraño. Observaba sus risas, sus bromas, y aquello sólo lo hacía rabiar más, por no decir que estabaceloso.

Mas sin embargo el pobre Natsuo no sabía que aquella salida lo dejaría tan amargado como nunca en su vida.

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**¡Hi! Les debo una gran disculpa; sé que me he tardado un montón, pero es que como ya les había mencionado a algunas lectoras, mi monitor se descompuso, y esperaba hacer los fics cuando me la arreglaran (no quería gastar en el ciber xD). Pero tardaron BASTANTE y me desesperé… ¡Y lo peor es que aún no me la arreglan! D: me puse a escribir el capi en mi cuadernito de fics y vine a un ciber a transcribir… (ok, eso ya es mucho rollo xDDD)**

**Pero en fin, espero que este cap se los haya compensado (quizás esté cortito, pero compréndanme D: ) Muchísimas gracias por leer y tenerle paciencia a esta escritora tan floja ^^´xDDD **

**¡Se cuidan mucho, y no olviden comentar! :3**


	6. AVISO

**¡Hi hi~**

No, desafortunadamente este no es un capítulo de actualización ._. Es un aviso para ustedes, mis lectoras (y lectores ;D ) que han estado esperando por un nuevo capítulo de mis fanfics. Lamentablemente tengo que recurrir a esto ya que la página de amor yaoi no me esperará por mucho tiempo, y dentro de unos meses correré el riesgo de que me borre los fics inactivos.

**Si ya clickearon en este aviso, y leen otros fics míos, ya no le den a la otra "disque-actualización"; es el mismo mensaje. **

Se preguntarán "¿Qué tonta excusa nos dará esta escritora floja? XD" (okno) trataré de ser muy breve ^~^´

Desde el año pasado, mi computadora prácticamente murió D: y por fuerzas mayores del destino (entiéndase la crisis económica de México -_-´) aún no me pueden reparar la compu ._. Estaban pensando en comprarme una nueva, pero pues tengo que esperar (mucho tiempo, como se han dado cuenta xDD) y pues… Ahí está el problema. Sí me dejan venir a los cibers, pero sólo a hacer lo indispensable ¬¬ (tarea, imprimir, más tarea… ) y cuando comento fics o cosas así, es porque me bajo los caps al cel , los leo en un rinconcito oscuro de mi cuarto (?) y ya luego vengo para comentar en unos minutitos libres que me quedan :3

También se preguntarán: Si tienes tiempo de comentar, ¿Por qué no actualizas por pedacitos los fics? Y la respuesta es… Me ciclo -.-´ En el ciber al que vengo hay muchas personas observando c.c y yo soy de las que "fluyen cuando están solas" (ok, esa frase sonó rara xD), así que pues lo único que me queda es tratar de escribir lo que se me venga en un cuadernito en casa, esperando hasta que mi papá se saque la lotería mágicamente para que me pueda comprar ya la compu :´3

Lo único que me queda por decir es: ténganme paciencia, actualizaré y terminaré todos mis fics pendientes, eso ténganlo por seguro owo, por menos rating o críticas que reciba, los escribiré hasta el final TTwTT (sonó muy matado esto xDD)

Por último, aquí les dejo un dibujo para los que lean "Magical World!", es del capítulo extra de año nuevo, pa´que vean mis intentos de arte xDDDD. Está coloreado a mano, y se veo opaco porque me lo escanearon a lo wey -.-´

http : / gaararyuzakilove. deviantart. com / #/ d3c3eti (quiten los espacios :3)

**Sin más que decirles, me despido, ¡Byebye!~ ;D**


	7. Herida

**Capítulo VI.- Herida**

Aquello no podía ser peor para el joven pelirrojo; el destino debía estar en su contra. Toparse con una de las personas que peor le simpatizaba, y justamente cuando estaba en uno de los momentos más íntimos con su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro de que eso no podía ser más ruin.

— Youji, subámonos a uno de los botes para pasear por el lago —comentó un entusiasta castaño, aunque con voz tímida.

— ¡Ah, gran idea! ¡Tú si sabes divertirte Kioku!

«Ahora intentas hacer la cita perfecta, ¿eh? No puedes ser más falso» Los nervios de Natsuo amenazaban con traicionarlo, por lo que decidió apretar los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón; temía abalanzarse contra aquel estúpido castaño y ahogarlo en lo más profundo del lago.

El chico felino de cabello azulado, al darse cuenta de que su compañero parecía estar siendo excluido de aquella agradable salida, decide jalarlo discretamente del brazo.

— ¡Natsuo, anímate! ¿Estás molesto?

« ¿¡Y lo preguntas, imbécil! —Presiona sus dientes, mostrando rápidamente su expresión más tranquila y falsa —.» Claro que no estoy molesto… tan sólo estoy un poco aburrido.

— ¡Anda, no seas aguafiestas!

En pocos segundos, el trío se encuentra frente a uno de los botes de madera, que ya estaban listos para emprender un sosegado viaje por las quietas aguas del parque central. Suben al transporte, dando la orden al remero para que comenzara el recorrido. Observan las bancadas de pequeños peces blanquecinos que abundaban por las cristalinas aguas, mostrando parsimonia ante las barcas.

— ¡Mira! ¿A que son bonitos? —Yamamoto se asoma por el bote, queriendo contemplar a los animales con más detalle. Pero un descuido le provoca un leve resbalón, causando que estuviera a punto de caer del bote hacia la laguna. Sin embargo no ocurrió nada, ya que el ex sacrificio lo sujetó apenas a tiempo, quedando en una pose que incomodó aún más al amargado pelirrojo.

— ¡Woah, justo a tiempo! Tuviste suerte —El joven del lunar le muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción, causando el mayor sonrojo que Kioku hubiera tenido en su vida.

Las palabras estaban bloqueadas en la boca de Natsuo. Quería gritar mil maldiciones a los cuatro vientos, todos dirigidos hacia aquel "intruso", pero la poca cordura que le quedaba las aprisionaba en lo más profundo de su garganta. El recorrido le pareció eterno, pero finalmente volvieron al muelle. Más ágil que un venado, brincó del bote dispuesto a marcharse sin avisar, pero fue detenido apenas a tiempo por su amigo.

—Natsuo —era su compañero—. No me digas que piensas irte.

— Parece que están mejor sin mi compañía.

—Ya estás con eso… ¿Crees que si no quisiera que estuvieras aquí no te jalaría a cada momento?

— ¡No me trates como un juguete al cual puedes arrastrar a cualquier lado! —se zafó con brusquedad de aquel agarre, mostrando una faceta de ira y resentimiento.

—Natsuo…

—En verdad, no me obligues a quedarme. Hablo en serio —ahora su voz era rígida y su expresión extremadamente reservada; al menos había recuperado la compostura—. Si quieres quedarte con Kioku, hazlo. Pero no me obligues a mezclarme con él.

Un momento de silencio se formó entre ellos, ajenos a cualquier sonido o ambiente de la maravillosa estancia. Kioku, quién se había dado cuenta hace pocos segundos de la tensa escena entre ellos, decidió aguardar por el desenlace de la conversación a una retirada distancia.

El ex sacrificio inhaló profundamente antes de pronunciar palabra.

—Parece… que estás hablando en serio.

—Muy en serio, Youji —le dedicó una última mirada antes de añadir—. Y esto no lo digo con mala intención: Diviértete. Te esperaré en casa de Soubi.

Tras aquellas palabras dio media vuelta y se retiró a paso lento, como quien no quisiera irse, pero es obligado por una fuerza de mayor magnitud. El otro no pudo hacer otra cosa sino observarlo, sabiendo perfectamente que nada ganaría reteniéndolo por la fuerza.

Unos segundos después, Kioku se acercó hasta el luchador de cabello azulado, convencido de que ya no era inoportuna su presencia. Decidió usar su tono de voz más cortés y tímido, esperando que lo que iba a comunicar no fuera la gota que derramara el vaso en el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

—Youji, podemos posponer esta salida… Si tú quieres…

—No; sigamos tú y yo.

Aunque no lo había dicho con doble intención, pudo notar cómo el rostro de su amigo cambiaba del siempre pálido a uno completamente teñido de carmesí. El otro pronto se dio cuenta de lo dicho, sonrojándose inevitablemente también, aunque más por vergüenza. Decidió cambiar la conversación, halándolo hacia alguna diversión que estuviera cerca. Cualquier cosa estaba bien con tal de suprimir aquella leve punzada que sentía en su pecho desde que observó el rostro decepcionado de su mejor amigo. Cualquier cosa estaba bien con tal de no sentirse un traidor.

Sus pasos parecían contradecirse. Había dicho que se iba a alejar, y sin embargo se encontraba allí, observándolos desde lo lejos y lo suficientemente desapercibido. Como alguien obsesionado; como alguien celoso.

«No tengo por qué cuidarlo… No tengo por qué ocultarme… — sus piernas se movían al tiempo que lo hacían ellos, a su debida distancia—. ¿¡Entonces porqué sigo haciendo esto! ¡Maldición Youji! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta…?»

Pero era imposible que alguien ajeno se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos si él mismo no podía admitirlos abiertamente. Estaba ahogándose en amargura; quería atar a su ex –sacrificio y obligarlo a que no viera a nadie más, que fueran sólo ellos dos, como antes.

« ¡Estúpido; te quiero, te quiero!… »

La imagen de su mejor amigo junto al otro chico bajo un árbol, semejante a la situación en la que ambos se encontraban poco antes terminó de devastarlo.

—Te quiero… —susurró con el ánimo desquebrajado, dejándose caer con lentitud contra el tronco del árbol en el que se ocultaba.

—Youji…

— ¿Eh?

Los temas de conversación comenzaban a acabarse para los dos amigos, por lo que el castaño decidió no malgastar el tiempo. Ambos se hallaban sentados bajo sombra.

— ¿Has besado a alguien?

Ciertamente aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. No pudo evitar mirar de forma asombrada a su amigo.

—Ehh˜ ¿ya estás interesado en esas cosas, Kioku? —comenzó a fastidiarlo, entretenido.

— ¡N-No! Bueno, no realmente… Sólo es curiosidad… Como pareces ser tan extrovertido…

—Bueno… Nunca lo he hecho, y tampoco lo he pensado —hizo ademán de pensarlo colocando el dedo índice en sus labios, mirando hacia el cielo de forma distraída.

— ¿Y no hay nadie que te guste? ¿Alguien a quien realmente quieras dar tu primer beso?

Un rostro cruzó fugazmente por la mente del joven de cabello largo, como un reflejo. Empero en lugar de que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, una curva hacia abajo fue adornada en su lugar.

—No sabría decir eso con exactitud… —su mirada se había ensombrecido un poco—. Sería lindo poder decir que sí, si la persona que uno quiere realmente te correspondiera.

—Esa persona es Natsuo, ¿Verdad? —lo último fue dicho en un tono más bajo, como quien no quiere asumir una realidad irrefutable.

Youji no respondió de inmediato. En vez de eso, divisó el frente con una expresión vacía e indescifrable. El otro comenzó a arrepentirse por el anterior comentario, pensando que tal vez ellos se habían dicho algo hiriente hace un momento.

—Lo siento, si dije algo…

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo… —no le gustaba mucho el rumbo de la conversación—. Sí…

— ¿Soy muy obvio?

—Sinceramente, sí… No es muy difícil notarlo.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo es que todos pueden, menos él?

Aquello ya no le gustaba; ¿acaso pronto se encontraría a sí mismo dándole consejos a Youji sobre cómo confesarse al pelirrojo?

—Tal vez no es que no se dé cuenta…

— ¿Eh?

«Está bien mentir, ¿No es así? Hay que luchar para conseguir lo que uno quiere, ¿no?»

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Kioku?

—Q-quiero decir que, probablemente ya lo sabe. Pero si no te ha demostrado que también siente lo mismo es porque tal vez… tal vez no le importas.

Del mismo modo que alguien hubiera tenido una revelación asombrosa, así fue la expresión del de cabello azulado al escuchar la frase de su amigo. Las palabras atravesaron lo más profundo de su cerebro, provocándole una reacción de súbita comprensión, como si alguien hubiera quitado una venda de sus ojos, proporcionándole un juicio que desgraciadamente, era erróneo.

— ¿Tú… crees eso?

«Perdóname. Pero no quiero compartirte.»

—Sí; así lo creo —el tono en sus palabras fue firme; no daría marcha atrás.

Mientras el silencio los envolvía, Natsuo observaba la escena de forma recelosa y confundida.

« ¿Por qué Youji puso esa cara? ¿De qué demonios están hablando? —las ganas de ir y saber las cosas a su manera era tentadora, pero sabía que aquello tenía sus consecuencias, y no quería mover más a su frágil relación con su compañero.

—No; no creo que sea así.

— ¡Youji; ¿por qué es tan importante para ti?

Aquello sí había sorprendido al ex sacrificio; nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en su tímido amigo.

— ¿Kioku?...

—Sólo te preguntas por qué Natsuo no ve tus sentimientos, ¿y qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué tú no puedes darte cuenta de los míos? ¡¿Acaso no ves que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti?

Antes de que el otro pudiera dar una respuesta ante la súbita confesión, ya se hallaba siendo besado por su tímido pero al parecer, impulsivo "amigo". El shock fue tan grande para su cuerpo como lo fue para la vista del joven pelirrojo, quien destrozado no hallaba fuerza en sus piernas para irse cuanto antes de allí.

Ciertamente no pensaba que su primer beso fuera con un chico al que acababa de conocer recientemente, sin embargo eso no quitaba las miles de sensaciones e impulsos eléctricos que aquel contacto le estaba causando a sus sentidos. Era algo nuevo después de todo, una sensación irresistible. La suavidad de los labios ajenos era inimaginable, el calor comenzaba a apoderarse de él y a agolparse en sus mejillas con la forma de un sonrojo. Sus manos pronto se encontraron tomando de forma dubitativa las mejillas de Kioku; olvidó en qué momento había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar mejor el ósculo.

Como pudo, Natsuo se levantó de aquel patético escondite, dispuesto a marcharse. El pecho le dolía, aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna herida externa. Se apoyó en el tronco de árbol, como si estuviera narcotizado por alguna droga mortífera. Sus pasos no tenían rumbo como hace un rato, pero si sabía que se dirigiría a cualquier lugar donde Youji no estuviera.

«Ya lo sabía… Lo sabía desde el momento en que lo vi tan contento por sus citas con ese tipo… Supongo que ya no había remedio con nosotros ¿No?... El que él haya aparecido para conquistarlo así, sólo demuestra que nosotros ya no teníamos futuro… No importa, no importa; ¿quién diablos te necesita?»

Sus labios eran forzados a sonreír cínicamente, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron al derramar finas lágrimas, que lograron filtrarse por su parche. Atónito por esto, decide correr y alejarse tan pronto como le fuera posible, mientras la velocidad de sus piernas incrementaba también la de su llanto silencioso.

Aquello estaba llegado más lejos. Kioku ya se había aferrado vehementemente a su camiseta, poniendo toda su pasión reprimida en aquel momento. Youji, consciente de que no debía lastimar sus sentimientos, se zafó finalmente de su compañero, algo agitado por el tiempo que había estado besándolo.

—Espera; esto… esto no está bien… Para nadie.

Las facciones de Yamamoto mostraron el horror de la entrante pérdida; se sujetó de la camisa del joven del lunar en forma casi desesperada. Sus ojos verdosos buscaban los dorados de Sagan.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Tú también lo has disfrutado! ¿O es que no te gustó?

—No estoy diciendo eso, pero sólo… me dejé llevar. Eres mi amigo, pero nada más.

— ¡Youji! —Se sentía caer en un barranco con aquellas palabras, a sabiendas de que aquella conversación podía ser el fin de su relación con el chico de cabello extravagante— ¡Me gustas de un modo que Natsuo no hará nunca! ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarme?

—No quiero que estés conmigo cuando yo no correspondo a tus sentimientos. Creí estar confundido sobre lo que sentía hacia ti, pero ahora lo tengo claro. No quiero que me odies…

El castaño se levantó de aquel sitio, con la vergüenza y su dignidad sintiéndose pisoteadas.

—No te odio… Pero sí me siento decepcionado. Creí que tendría alguna oportunidad contigo.

—Kioku… Por favor, olvidemos esto… ¡Aún podemos ser amigos!

Era el colmo, en lo que respectaba a Yamamoto. Y lo mostró con una corta risa, apagando las esperanzas de reconciliación en el otro chico.

—Dime Youji… ¿Por qué Natsuo significa tanto para ti? ¿O es que te gusta la forma cínica y grosera en que te trata? ¿Es que eres masoquista?

Aquella pregunta lo hizo indagar realmente el porqué. Kioku podía tener razón, pero simplemente no encontraba una razón fundamental. Los momentos de los últimos días que estuvieron discutiendo jamás llegaron a su mente; en su lugar, todas aquellas veces en que se divertían como Zero, las divertidas risas de su compañero pelirrojo, la forma traviesa y maliciosa en que ambos se insinuaban sin llegar a decir realmente lo que sentían eran las únicas memorias que flotaban por su mente como hermosas plumas. Nada más importaba para él que cuando se encontraba con su mejor amigo, con su único amor.

—Probablemente lo sea —una sonrisa adornó sus labios; la sonrisa de alguien verdaderamente enamorado—. Pero sólo puedo decirte que Natsuo… Natsuo es la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Perdona, Kioku.

No hubo respuesta para eso. Kioku no sabía cómo competir con alguien que significaba la vida misma para quien pretendía. Cabizbajo, decidió acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

—No tienes por qué disculparte… Simplemente, yo llegué después, y no pude robarte. Pero… espero que encuentres lo que buscas con él —se inclinó rápidamente, robándole el segundo y último beso al joven gatuno. Uno fugaz y resignado, pero significativo—. Nos veremos, Youji. Y dile a Natsuo que no vuelva a preocuparse, no tiene por qué tenerme más celos.

Dicho lo último, se alejó del parque sabiendo que no sería perseguido. Youji también sabía que ir por él no era lo adecuado, o las cosas empeorarían. Se levantó también del pasto, reflexionando lo ocurrido. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Una confesión, un beso, un rechazo, y una clara visión de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se preguntó si debería sentirse halagado por saber que alguien más lo quería de esa forma tan intensa, o sentirse culpable por no poder corresponder.

«Natsuo…»

La culpa comenzó a invadirlo. Su primer beso no había sido con quien realmente amaba. Debió haber detenido aquello.

« ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de lo que sentía Kioku? ¡Soy tan idiota!»

Recordó que Yamamoto dijo algo sobre que Natsuo tenía celos de él. ¿Estaría tan lastimado como él lo estuvo en su momento con respecto a Ritsuka?

«Debo ir con Natsuo… Esto se salió de control. Nuestros estúpidos juegos infantiles… »

Natsuo continuó caminando sin dirección, con la respiración acompasada. Ya no lloraba, pero el malestar continuaba allí. Sus ojos desenfocados simplemente se hallaban divisando el frente, sin captar nada alrededor. El juego de celos fue convirtiéndose en un arma para ambos. Él lo había comenzado, y al final este se tornó con la punta del cuchillo hacia él. Youji encontró un compañero, y él se quedó sin nada. Ritsuka se hallaba inexistente en aquellos momentos; él ya tenía a Soubi. Quería arrojar todos sus sentimientos, ser abrazado y consolado. Comenzó a recriminarse el haber empezado toda esa estupidez.

«Simplemente recibo lo que merezco… —una sonrisa arrepentida y fugaz surcó por la comisura de sus labios—. Creo que ahora entiendo a Youji cuando lo molestaba con Ritsuka…»

Pero él no lo hacía en serio. Sólo amaba ver cuán importante era para Youji. Jamás pensó en lastimarlo tanto, y mucho menos el alejarlo de esa forma. Quería regresar el tiempo, empero era imposible. La invisible promesa de estar siempre juntos ahora parecía tan lejana y banal. No podía olvidar aquella mirada cargada de celos y molestia aquella tarde que su ex sacrificio decidió dejarlos a él y a Ritsuka. Maldijo ese día; maldijo su estupidez al haber seguido con el juego de amor por Aoyagi en lugar de haber detenido a quien realmente quería. No pretendía que nada cambiara, y sin embargo lo había logrado.

«Quiero estar contigo… —pensó desolado, esperando que el viento mandara su plegaria hacia su compañero—. Quiero que te gires y te des cuenta de que te necesito… de que estoy aquí…»

La tarde comenzaba a desvanecerse, cediendo lentamente el paso al cielo nocturno. El frio comenzaba a colarse por su ropa, haciéndolo tiritar un poco. Recordó la tibieza de su cuerpo junto al de Youji mientras se abrazaban en la mañana. El sólo fragmento de reminiscencia lo hizo sonreír débilmente. Comenzaba a oscurecer más; no tenía dinero para pagar un taxi que lo llevara a casa. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba, pero aun así no tenía ganas de regresar a casa. Decidió deambular un poco más hasta que sus propios pies lo condujeran hasta el apartamento de Soubi. Las personas que se encontraban en la calle ya no tenían la misma pinta que las del día. Había algunas mujeres en las esquinas de calles, y otras saliendo de algún bar, con ropa en extremo llamativa, incitante. Pasaban grupos de adultos con ropas que mostraban su inclinación por el vandalismo. Recordó entonces que ya no era un Zero, sólo un adolescente más.

—Oye, amigo, ¿Te gustaría divertirte un poco? Luces deprimido˜.

Elevó la vista; eran dos mujeres que olían a alcohol. Sus atuendos provocativos confirmaban que eran prostitutas. Decidió ignorarlas y seguir de largo.

«Creo que es por aquí… —logró encontrar un camino reconocible, pero era de los menos transitados, volviéndolo algo inseguro—. No me queda de otra…»

Alguien lo esperaba en casa impaciente, pero él no lo sabía.

—Ah, ya estás aquí Youji. Bienvenido

— ¡Soubi! ¿No vino Natsuo contigo?

Sagan había estado aguardando por su amigo desde hacía un buen rato en casa de Agatsuma, confiando que quizás llegaría a la misma hora que el mayor.

—Pensé que estabas con él. Debe estar por allí, no debe tardar.

Aquello no tranquilizó a Youji. Si aún tuvieran sus habilidades especiales no importaría, pero ahora corrían los mismos riesgos que los humanos. Mordió su pulgar, reprimiendo un quejido cuando sintió el dolor por la fuerza que había usado.

—Por cierto, Kio vendrá más tarde.

El menor ni siquiera lo escuchó; sus pensamientos consumían toda su atención.

«Vamos Natsuo… No hagas que me preocupe más, tengo que verte ahora…»

«Creo que me falta poco para llegar.»

El ex luchador caminaba rápidamente. Su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir el clima, y había muy pocas luces en el camino. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás, pues la incertidumbre de que alguien lo seguía rondaba como espasmos de alarma en su cuerpo. Trató de restarle importancia a sus pensamientos y aceleró el paso. Sólo le faltaban unos cuantos callejones para llegar.

« ¿Youji ya estará en casa? —No podía evitar preocuparse por él de forma inconsciente—. Debe de, es tarde…»

El resto de sus pensamientos fueron truncados al sentirse rudamente halado por alguien en dirección contraria a la que iba. Su cuerpo se hallaba inmovilizado por un hombre mayor, y difícilmente podía ver su rostro a causa del parche. Su boca se hallaba cubierta por la mano del sujeto.

—Dame todo lo que tengas y te dejaré ir.

Debió haber imaginado que era un asalto. Trató de localizar rápidamente a alguien que estuviera cerca de allí, pero no había nadie más. Después de todo, los callejones no eran muy frecuentados. Su corazón estaba acelerado, pero no como cuando sentía la cercanía de Youji, sino el súbito temor que por primera vez invadía su cuerpo. Hizo unos cuantos sonidos para que el tipo entendiera que quería decirle algo.

—Voy a soltar tu boca; pero si gritas vas a lamentarlo, ¿escuchaste?

Natsuo cabeceó suavemente en forma afirmativa, mientras sus labios fueron liberados un poco. Inhaló profundo, murmurando suavemente:

—No tengo dinero… idiota.

Y aprovechando cada segundo, mordió con fuerza mano del hombre, escuchando un rugido por su parte. Creyó que estaba completamente libre, tratando de correr lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, su muñeca izquierda fue capturada. Estuvo a punto de golpear con todo lo que tenía, pero no pudo hacer mucho más. Soltó un gemido ahogado. Cayó de rodillas, encorvándose de forma instintiva.

« ¿Qué es esto?...»

Llevó sus manos temblorosas a su abdomen, incapaz de poder hablar. Su camiseta estaba manchada y algo húmeda.

« ¿Sangre?...»

El líquido carmesí se filtró, ensuciando un poco sus manos. Su respiración se volvió irregular. No podía siquiera reaccionar de forma adecuada. Deseaba gritar, pero se sentía congelado. Había sido apuñalado con un cuchillo. Fue revisado por el ladrón en la camiseta y los bolsillos. En cuando comprobó que realmente no tenía capital, se dio a la fuga tan rápido como pudo, dejando al pelirrojo en aquel lugar.

—Ah… —estaba aterrado, con el dolor incrementando en la zona herida. Por primera vez experimentaba el daño. Era increíble para él como una simple apuñalada podía alterar todos sus sentidos. La punzada comenzó a hacerse insoportable para su precoz e inexperto cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecerse de dolor, robándole más quejidos.

«Maldición, esto es una tortura…—trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor lo hizo soltar un nuevo grito. Ignoraba la magnitud de la herida, pero sólo sabía que si quería curarse debía ir con Soubi cuanto antes—. Debo llegar… Debo llegar pronto…»

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, logró ponerse de pie; colocó su brazo en la herida, caminando inestablemente hacia su destino. Tras de sí dejaba un pequeño rastro de sangre, el cual apenas se notaba entre las sombras de la callejuela.

Sólo en aquel momento, se arrepintió de haber adquirido la sensibilidad.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

_¡Al fin regreso! *O* Espero perdonen la horrenda demora, pero aquí comprueban que cuando digo que no voy a abandonar un fic, no lo hago n.n´ Discúlpenme, en verdad, pero estaba totalmente carente de ideas para los fics. Pero pues aquí les hice un capi de 10 hojitas, que espero haya sido lo suficientemente larguito (no lo fue, ¿verdad? ._.) Espero no hayan odiado a Kioku, aunque supongo que en este punto ya era inevitable xD pero pues Youji ya está completamente seguro de a quien ama en verdad :3 _

_¿Fui muy cruel con Natsuo? Para todas las que al principio creían que merecía un castigo, creo aquí se los cumplo, y hasta con sangre D: Pero en fin, como comenté en un fic de Monochrome Factor, la otra será mi última actualización para ustedes :´) así ya no seguirán esperando más y podremos ver el futuro de estos dos amores ¿Youji quedará viudo? ¿Kio violará esta noche a Soubi? (qué con estas preguntas random… ¬¬) _

_Como necesitaba inspiración para este capi tan dramático, me puse a escuchar canciones bien tristonas, y fue como hallé a un cantante japonés que ahora adoro *-* Las canciones con las que me inspiré fueron "Last Song" de Gackt y "Unchainned melody" de Air Supply, creo que si las escuchan podrán encontrar varias frases que usé en el fic ^^ Son hermosas, créanme; se las recomiendo mucho =3_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y aunque probablemente hayan olvidado este fic desde hace mucho, agradecería sus reviews para ver qué tal quedó este capítulo; si es que la inspiración que me brotó dio asco, si las dejé picadas, o yo que sé…_

_Espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad, diviértanse mucho en estas vacaciones y que tengan un feliz y próspero año nuevo =) ¡Se cuidan muchísimo, besos!˜ o¬o_


	8. Volar

_¡Hola chicas! ¿Me recuerdan? (probablemente no, lo comprendo D: ) Bueno, de cualquier forma, aquí está el último capítulo. Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la terrible tardanza, es algo que realmente no tiene excusa (bueno, si podría excusarme con el hecho de que no me gusta escribir si no está bien hecho, y detesto entregar capítulos de mala calidad… -?-) pero el tiempo no tiene justificación. Más sermones al final, y las dejaré ya con la historia (la cual espero no esté tan random, ya que me desconecté por mucho tiempo del fic D: ). Con todo mi cariño, y gracias por apoyarme._

_¿Faltas de ortografía? Lo siento si las hay, juro que revisé esto como cinco veces, pero SIEMRE hay algo que se escapa ¬¬_

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

**Capítulo VII.- Volar**

Caminaba por las calles, mostrando su ánimo emocionado. Era quisquilloso cuando la gente lo llamaba repentinamente para algún compromiso o reunión; pero si se trataba de Soubi… Oh, Soubi. Por él podía hasta salir de su casa en pijama a las cuatro de la mañana y atravesar el rincón más oscuro del parque central.

No le gustaba la poca luminancia de las calles; era peligroso, incluso para él. Aunque claro, el que fuera una persona a la que le atrajeran las personas de su mismo sexo no significaba que no supiera defenderse. Sabía propinar buenos golpes si alguien se le ponía enfrente, pero si ese alguien poseía un arma, la veía un poco más difícil.

Ya podía vislumbrar el fraccionamiento donde su compañero de arte vivía. Había comprado una buena cantidad de cerveza; claro, sólo para relajar el ambiente…

Su vista inquieta se clavó en varios de los callejones que cruzaba para asegurarse que no había nadie maniático oculto por allí. Sin embargo, un movimiento en un sitio oscuro lo hizo abandonar su caminata confiada.

Una figura parecía avanzar entre las callejuelas, al parecer rumbo a la dirección a la que se dirigía él. Iba un poco más adelante, por lo que no podía distinguir bien a la persona. Se tambaleaba torpemente, mostrando su dificultad para caminar. Era una forma deplorable para andar por la ciudad.

«Algún estúpido ebrio.» Torció la boca de forma desdeñosa, muy lejos de burlarse por lo ridículo que lo veía. Apresuró el paso para evitar al sujeto tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Pasó no muy cerca del extraño, tratando de evitar el mínimo contacto visual; hasta que el cabello escarlata que resaltaba por las luces de algunos faros lo hizo caer en cuenta de la identidad de la persona.

— ¿Natsuo?

Pero el mencionado no pareció escuchar el llamado de atención. Kyo lo examinó rápidamente. Lo primero que se preguntó fue que hacía tan tarde por las calles; estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, de no ser por lo distraído –por no decir autista– que lucía.

Lo miró de arriba a abajo, y en cuanto su mirada fue descendiendo, se dio cuenta de que el joven gatuno cubría con una de sus manos parte de su abdomen. Se alarmó ante lo que podía significar.

— ¡Natsuo! ¿Qué te sucedió?

Se acercó al chico, quien reaccionaba de forma lenta; quitó la pequeña mano que cubría su estómago y comprobó con horror lo que había supuesto. Una herida muy seria se encontraba en el cuerpo del chico, y si no se atendía pronto habría consecuencias fatales. Observó el rastro de sangre que mostraba el recorrido del pelirrojo, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que fue herido de esa manera?

Sin pensárselo más lo cargó a modo matrimonial, tratando de acomodarlo lo mejor posible. El pequeño ni siquiera preció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos de forma rendida. No era una buena señal.

…..

—Soubi, Natsuo está tardando demasiado…

El hombre de cabello rubio dejó su labor artística, contemplando la expresión casi desesperada del más pequeño. Ya sin rodeos, dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Tú estás ocultando algo más.

Así de directo fue con el menor; y desgraciadamente parecía estar en lo correcto. La cara de Sagan expresaba una mezcla de culpa y miedo. El chico dudaba en si guardar silencio era lo mejor, pero decidió mantenerse reacio a cualquier interrogatorio innecesario.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta alarmaron a ambos. Soubi se puso en estado de defensa, hasta que escuchó el llamado desesperado de su amigo, exigiendo que abriera la puerta.

Y el rostro de Youji mostró el terror que nunca antes había experimentado cuando sus ojos contemplaron la escena frente al marco de la puerta. Lo más resaltable ante él era su mejor amigo y la sangre que de él provenía. Sin apenas procesar los movimientos de su cuerpo, ya se encontraba entre Soubi y Kyo, intentando arrebatarles a Natsuo. Necesitaba cargarlo en sus brazos, hacer que le dijera qué le había ocurrido para poder vengarse, disculparse por haber sido un imbécil. Pero éste parecía no tomarlo en cuenta; mantenía los ojos cerrados y no pronunciaba palabra.

_«No me ignores…»_

Cómo le abominaba que lo ignorara, como le dolía que ni siquiera abriera los ojos ante sus gritos de llamado. Porque simplemente estaba dormido, ¿No? –_Mentira–_. Su propia negación le impedía ver más allá de la realidad; no asimilaba que fuera otra cosa más que Natsuo dormido, quizás con la sangre proveniente de un pequeño raspón.

— ¡Soubi, hay que vendar la herida y llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes!

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo hirieron? ¿Viste quién lo hizo?

— ¡No lo sé! Lo encontré cuando venía para acá; había un camino de sangre algo largo… Temo porque la herida no sea tan reciente…

— ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Natsuo no va a morir! ¡No puede morir!

El hombre de cabello rubio se giró hacia Sagan, con una mirada tan gélida y penetrante que el chico sintió como si le hubieran drenado todo su valor.

—Ustedes ocultaban algo desde ayer. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que Natsuo haya sido herido de esta forma?

Comenzó a temblar, sintiéndose como un criminal en el banquillo de los acusados.

—Nosotros… La profesora Nagisa… Aceptamos la operación para poder sentir, ¡p-pero no te dijimos nada porque…!

Y una limpia bofetada le fue brindada en respuesta antes de que pudiera terminar; tan fuerte y cruel que lo hizo tambalearse y caer al piso. Youji se estremeció y apenas atinó a acurrucarse en su lugar, tan absorto en el sentimiento de culpa que ignoró el creciente ardor en su mejilla. Ahora mismo se sentía como una cucaracha que sólo merecía ser aplastada por ser algo repulsivo en sí.

Observó cómo lo recostaban y aplicaban presión con una gasa para detener el sangrado tanto como fuera posible. Sin esperar más, llamaron a una ambulancia para que fuera atendido médicamente.

Aquello era una injusticia. Miró de forma angustiada cómo el pelirrojo reposaba en una camilla mientras eran conducidos al hospital. Sin sus habilidades como Zero era un inútil. Si Natsuo le dijera quién lo había herido, igualmente no hubiera podido hacer nada. Se preguntó cuánto daño le habrían hecho primero antes de apuñarlo. ¿Lo habrían drogado? ¿Lo habrían golpeado hasta el cansancio? ¿Lo habrían violado?...

El estómago se le revolvió sólo de pensarlo. Estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de histeria, pero observó que aún conservaba sus orejas. Aquello lo tranquilizó un poco… sólo un poco.

…..

No supo cuántas horas habían pasado. Escuchó a los médicos decirle algo sobre que no debía estar tanto tiempo al lado de Natsuo, o terminaría colapsando por el cansancio. No le importó. Su amigo aún no abría los ojos, a pesar de que estuviera conectado a todos esos cables y aparatos. No importaba que el alba ya se avecinara, seguiría junto a la cama de su luchador hasta que recuperara la conciencia, y cuando abriera los ojos, él estaría allí para brindarle su mejor sonrisa de bienvenida.

Tomó la delgada mano, que descansaba en el blanco colchón. Se veía muy pálida. Quiso maldecirse a sí mismo por todas sus erróneas decisiones. Lo falsos juegos de flirteo que ocultaban la malicia de ver sufrir al contrario sólo habían demostrado lo estúpido que era. Fue un error querer darle celos con Yamamoto. Fue un error haber decidido dejar de ser Zero. Y fue un error imperdonable haber dejado ir a Natsuo de esa forma el día anterior en el parque. Ahora estaba perdiéndolo, en todo sentido. Sostuvo la mano contraria entre las suyas, pidiendo clemencia a quien sea que estuviera a cargo de la justicia y el perdón de este mundo.

«Protégelo… Protege a quien quiero…»

Un débil sonido en el aparato de junto, constante al principio, comenzó a decaer, mientras la ya débil respiración del pelirrojo comenzaba a volverse un suspiro desvanecido. Y entró en pánico. Sintiéndose desfallecer, observó cómo un médico y dos enfermeras entraban al cuarto al instante, tratando de salvar la joven vida que se iba entre ellos.

Intentaban sacarlo de la habitación por la crítica situación, pero se negó en lo absoluto, forcejeando con algunos miembros del personal. Tuvo que entrar Agatsuma para llevárselo contra su voluntad, sin poder hacer nada más que maldecir al ser tan débil.

Y allí en la sala de espera, no lo soportó más. Las lágrimas salieron en un grito sofocado de impotencia, sintiendo cómo cada segundo lo iba desgarrando más por dentro. Soubi se limitó a observarlo junto con Kyo, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos, suspirando pesadamente por lo que parecía aproximarse. Sabía que el chico no tenía ninguna culpa por lo que había ocurrido, y que no debió haberlo golpeado de esa forma en el departamento; después de todo, ellos eran seres vivos que sólo deseaban experimentar lo que el resto de los humanos percibía con su cuerpo de forma natural. Pero la inmadurez de ocultarlo inevitablemente condujo al error.

Finalmente el doctor salió de la habitación, con aquel rostro impávido tan característico de aquellos que practicaban la profesión. Se acercó hasta los tres, quienes aguardaban en espera de una noticia.

—Dígame… —la voz de Youji se escuchó primero, aunque se quebraba por momentos—que Natsuo…

—El chico ha sido estabilizado —contestó el hombre, tranquilizando al trío. El joven de cabello azulado estuvo a punto de desmoronarse al piso por el terrible susto, sintiendo como hallaba la luz al final del abismo.

—Estuvimos a punto de perderlo, pero se aferró a la vida. Es un chico muy fuerte. Aún no recobra la conciencia, pero es por la pérdida de sangre; seguirá hospitalizado–…

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —interrumpió Sagan, ya ansioso por tenerlo junto a él.

—Calla y déjalo terminar —respondió Soubi para contener al menor, prestando atención al médico.

—Si no surgen otras complicaciones, al menos tres días. Debemos concentrarnos en sus órganos, ya que la herida fue algo profunda, pero lo peor ya pasó. Ya pueden irse tranquilos, después de todo han estado aquí desde ayer en la noche; confíen plenamente en nosotros y descansen ustedes también.

Sagan estuvo a punto de protestar, de no ser porque Kyo entró en escena para ayudar. Tras darle una última visita al chico, partieron rumbo a casa.

…..

Durante el tiempo que pasó, Youji iba diariamente a visitarlo, en ocasiones acompañado por Ritsuka, quien también mostró su preocupación en cuanto se enteró de lo ocurrido. En todas las veces que había ido, Natsuo siempre se encontraba dormido, por lo que sólo se sentaba a observarlo o propinarle una sutil caricia, murmurándole suavemente cuánto deseaba que pronto estuviera en casa.

—Ya te echo de menos, para poder molestar a Soubi juntos… —decía mientras acariciaba la cabellera rojiza, la cual lucía revuelta y más apagada por el descuido—. Cuando te recuperes, vamos a ir de nuevo al parque, pero esta vez no vamos a separarnos… ¿Te gustaría, verdad? —sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que el chico tenía el sueño tan pesado como siempre, y no estaba presente con él mentalmente—. Estoy seguro que sí… y cuando salgamos, vamos a pedirle a Soubi y al idiota de los piercings que nos preparen mucha comida deliciosa…

Soltó un suspiro, cansado. Se levantó de su sitio junto a Natsuo, contemplándolo. El tiempo de visita estaba por agotarse. Se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la frente, cuando escuchó un sonido de la boca del pelirrojo. Se apartó sólo un poco para observar mejor. Estaba despertando.

— ¡Natsuo!...

El mencionado se frotó los ojos con lentitud, mientras reconocía a su amigo. Pronunció su nombre suavemente, mostrando una débil sonrisa.

—Hola Youji…

Y el de cabello azulado no controló las ganas de abrazarlo, mientras pensó que definitivamente existía un Dios que había escuchado sus ruegos. Ahora comprendía la necesidad de los humanos por tener fe, ante su fragilidad contra el mundo que los rodeaba.

—Estaba tan asustado… Creí que iba perderte…

Y el joven del parche lo rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, confortándolo. Lo entendía, él también se hubiera sentido morir de haber estado en el lugar de Youji. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero aunque hubieran sido sólo horas, comprendía el sentimiento que consumía el ver a un ser querido de la forma en que él había estado. Le recordó cuando él mismo había enloquecido al ver a Youji colapsar en su batalla contra las otras Zero. Era algo horrible.

—Lo siento… por preocuparte…

Una enfermera entró para avisar a Youji que la hora de las visitas había terminado, exasperando al chico. Finalmente estaba hablando con Natsuo después de todo el incidente, y ahora alguien venía a interrumpirlos por un estúpido régimen de horarios.

—Deme unos minutos más —no fue una petición; fue una orden. Aquello sólo enfadó a la joven.

—Lo siento. No puedo tener consideraciones con nadie; el tiempo es igual para todos. Le sugiero que se retire por las buenas…

— ¡Ni crea que por ser mujer voy a…!

—Déjalo Youji… Falta poco para que salga, así que no tienes por qué ponerte así. Pronto hablaremos todo lo que quieras…

Sonrió cálidamente, pero para el de cabello azulado había algo que faltaba en la expresión de Natsuo. Aquella sonrisa no era una ansiosa, tan llena de cariño como lo había sido antes. Se preguntó si más que la herida física, había sido lastimado psicológicamente.

—Bien. Nos veremos mañana…

—No; preferiría esperar hasta que esté en casa. ¿Podrías cumplir mi petición?

Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero aquel rostro tan apagado lo hizo desistir, y soltó el aire pesadamente mientras asentía como promesa. Se retiró lanzando una mirada áspera a la mujer, abandonando el cuarto y el hospital.

Natsuo miró perdidamente las sábanas, mientras su mente divagaba en lo ocurrido hace varios días. Había sido apuñalado, y obviamente Youji estuvo tan preocupado como lo hubiera estado Ritsuka. Pero cuando volviera a casa, tan sólo tendría la cálida bienvenida de un amigo. Porque Youji ya no le pertenecía. No, nunca le perteneció. Tan sólo se mantuvo a su lado, reprimiendo lo que realmente deseaba de él. Ahora Youji tenía alguien más, y aunque le doliera, respetaría eso. Pero para eso necesitaba distanciarse un poco de él, porque toda esa atención por parte de su sacrificio le haría creer que aún tenía una oportunidad.

«Si no quieres nada conmigo, ya no me trates de la misma forma que antes…»

…..

Después de los tortuosos cinco días en que permaneció hospitalizado, fue dado de alta con las recomendaciones mínimas para evitar que su herida volviera a abrirse. Fue recibido gratamente por Youji y Ritsuka; Kyo le dio unas palmaditas mientras le replicaba por el susto que le había dado, mientras que Soubi se limitó a conversar con ambos chicos sobre sus nuevos cuidados y responsabilidad al ser seres ordinarios. Mostró su lado amable al decirles que a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, confiaría plenamente en ellos para actuar con madurez y cuidarse por sí solos.

— ¿Aún te duele, Natsuo? —preguntó Ritsuka, ahora al tanto de la situación de sus amigos.

—No mucho… Si no hago movimientos bruscos, no me duele.

—Me alegro —y mostró una sonrisa cálida, al percatarse de que el joven pelirrojo ya no parecía ser el mismo de antes. No preguntaría nada si éste no quería hablar, dejaría que fluyera por su cuenta.

Youji también se había dado cuenta de eso. Sabía que Natsuo era el más tranquilo de los dos, pero aquella aura que transmitía entraba más en la apatía y melancolía.

—No parecen tan apegados como siempre, ¿o sí? —susurró Kyo a su compañero de pintura, observándolos desde el comedor, ya que los menores se encontraban en la sala.

El otro rubio observó fijamente a los Zero, sin necesidad de ahondar mucho en detalles para comprender lo que ocurría. Al cabo de un rato, Soubi se llevó a Ritsuka a comer fuera, mientras Kyo se fue junto con ellos para regresar a su propio departamento, todos percibiendo el verdadero motivo de la salida.

Y así pasó un corto momento, como dos extraños forzados a estar bajo un mismo techo.

—Lamento que tengas que quedarte a cuidarme… —comentó suavemente el pelirrojo, tomando una taza de chocolate que le había preparado su compañero.

— Hablas como si fueras una carga para mí, ¿Desde cuándo te portas así conmigo? —más que una pregunta, era un reproche, a lo que el otro no supo cómo responder exactamente.

—Yo… sólo me da pena quitarte tiempo que podrías aprovechar.

— ¿Aprovechar? ¿Con qué o con quién? —ahora sí comenzaba a molestarse.

«Con tu novio, idiota…» fue lo que quiso decir el joven del parche, empero se abstuvo de mencionarlo siquiera.

El otro no parecía entender lo que su compañero pensaba, por lo que se posicionó frente a él, con la mirada algo dolida, pero demandante.

—Natsuo, ¿acaso ya no te agrada que esté contigo? ¿Ya no me soportas?

Y el rostro de Sagan, cuya cercanía era escasa, era tan suplicante que le fue muy difícil a Natsuo contenerse.

— ¡No hagas esto! —Lo apartó suavemente, incapaz de mostrar indiferencia ante su ex sacrificio—. ¡Deja de hacer que tenga ideas equivocadas contigo!

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido, mientras Natsuo trataba a toda costa de mantener la compostura, lo cual era muy complicado con aquella súbita explosión emocional.

— ¿Pero qué?... ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza, Natsuo?

— ¡No trates de tomarme el pelo! ¿Crees que no sé que ya tienes pareja? —ante esto, el otro comienza a comprender lo que su amigo decía—. Yo lo acepto… pero no quiero que continuemos llevándonos de la misma manera… No está bien, al menos no para mí.

«Él lo vio… —pensó horrorizado—vio aquello hace unos días…»

—Seguiremos siendo amigos y compañeros, pero nada más. No quiero que sigamos con esos juegos de insinuaciones, es impropio. Siempre ha sido ridículo.

—Natsuo, espera… eso no es lo que…

—Ya dije que no tienes que ocultarlo —trataba de mostrar una expresión neutral, pero ciertamente los celos estaban carcomiéndolo—. El que hayamos sido Zero no quiere decir que tengamos que estar atados de por vida.

—Pero qué…

_No tenemos que estar atados de por vida._

Aquella frase había calado en el de cabello azulado, sintiéndose a punto de caer en un estado catatónico.

«Entonces… ¿no tenemos que seguir juntos? ¿_No quiere_ que sigamos juntos?...»

Su rostro se ensombreció. Ya no quería seguir con rodeos.

—Entonces, ¿estás dejándome libre?...

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —la expresión del pelirrojo mostró confusión. Youji no parecía estar contento con el hecho de que podía ser feliz con quién quisiera. ¿Quién lo entendía?

—Ni siquiera te interesa escuchar lo que tengo que decir al respecto... ¿Quieres librarte de mí con la excusa de que piensas que tengo novio? Joder, pudiste haber sido directo.

—N-no te entiendo —el del parche realmente se sentía cada vez más aturdido con la situación— ¿Qué estás…? Yo te vi en el parque cuando te… con tu amigo…

— ¡Sí, viste el beso! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Lo rechacé! ¡Rechacé los sentimientos de Kioku! Pero ni siquiera tratas de saber qué pasó… ¿¡Me quieres tan poco para que ni siquiera trates de recuperarme!

—Y-Youji, espe–

— ¡Yo habría tratado de tenerte de vuelta! ¡Con mis propios métodos, pero lo intentaría si ocurriera! —Cogió a su compañero de la camiseta, mientras el otro dudaba por su integridad física— ¡Maldita sea, Natsuo! ¿¡Por qué siempre me la has puesto tan difícil! ¿Es que jamás he sido lo suficientemente claro contigo con respecto a mis sentimientos? ¿Tan malo soy para eso?

Y su voz se quebró en el acto. La angustia de estar a punto de perderlo en el hospital, y la sensación que experimentaba ahora con la posible pérdida en su relación terminaron por derrumbarlo. No supo cómo, pero terminó por apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Natsuo, incapaz de mostrar su rostro en esas condiciones.

—Yo… Yo te quiero, Natsuo. Más que como mi amigo, o mi luchador. Y tú… siempre, siempre, has tomado por juego el querer formar un equipo con Ritsuka —finalmente lo estaba diciendo, estaba vaciándose, aunque fueran pensamientos infantiles—. Al principio no le tomaba importancia… pero luego comencé a perder la línea entre cuándo bromeabas y cuándo lo decías en serio —se mostró acérrimo a levantar la cabeza, ni siquiera quería ver el rostro de Natsuo en esos momentos. Seguramente tendría una expresión de burla o lástima—. Dime, ¿era divertido? ¿Te era divertido verme loco de celos?

—Youji, yo… —Quiso hacer el máximo esfuerzo por ignorar los –casi imperceptibles– sollozos ahogados por parte de su sacrificio—. Realmente no quise…

—Me has hecho daño Natsuo. Y yo… sólo quise devolvértela.

—N-no pensé que tú… que yo en verdad te…

—Somos unos idiotas ¿sabes? Porque si tan sólo fuéramos amigos, nada de esto estaría pasando. Los celos entre nosotros serían ridículos, como dices. Nunca hemos querido ponernos serios por una vez en la vida. Pero por culpa de esto… Ahora ni siquiera sé si me sigues considerando tu mejor amigo…

Y su cabeza fue levantada con delicadeza, encontrándose con el rostro destrozado de Natsuo. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sólo entonces, por la posición, pudo sentir sus propias lágrimas, cayendo débilmente por sus mejillas.

—Yo creí que… ya no me querías —las mejillas del otro tenían el mismo color de su cabello—. Porque cuando te vi así de contento por tus salidas con él… El beso que vi me derrumbó, Youji. Creí que podía asumir las cosas con serenidad, pero por primera vez, quería estar muerto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, conectándose. No mediante el lazo que habían mantenido como Zero; se estaban conectando mediante su corazón.

La duda y el temor se hicieron presentes mientras se acercaban. Ambos estaban tan inseguros, que les aterrorizaba avanzar. Pero cuando cayeron en cuenta que ya nada podía ponerse peor, poco les importó arriesgarse.

Rozaron suavemente sus narices, cerrando los ojos ante el pequeño contacto. Tan sólo eso estaba acelerando sus corazones a mil por hora.

—Te quiero…

Y pusieron fin a la tortuosa espera. Fue una caricia suave, pero rebosante de sentimiento. Natsuo se sintió desfallecer ante tanta felicidad; pensó que probablemente era un sueño y aún se encontraba en el hospital. Youji hizo más presión en el beso, no le era suficiente. Aquello definitivamente no se comparaba con su experiencia en el parque. Tan sólo en ese segundo, cada fibra de su cuerpo había vibrado de placer. Tomó el rostro del pelirrojo, el que había ansiado acariciar desde hacía mucho. Contorneó sus facciones, acarició su cabello, robándole a su compañero suspiros apenas audibles. El otro, mareado por tantas sensaciones corriendo por su cuerpo, sólo atinó a sujetarse con fuerza de la espalda de su compañero. Sentía aquellos besos sobre sus labios, mejillas, y luego unos cuantos más en su cuello. Después de eso, sentía que podía morir allí mismo en paz.

Aquellas manos acariciando suavemente la espalda de Youji no estaban ayudando a calmarlo. Comenzó a excitarse más de la cuenta; seguro Natsuo lo hacía a propósito. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior contrario, logrando que el pelirrojo abriera la boca en un jadeo. El joven del parche sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su ser. Jamás creyó que los labios serían una parte tan sensible si se hablaba de placer. Pero sólo cuando profundizaron el beso, creyó haber muerto y alcanzado el cielo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta ante tan maravillosa sensación. Se aferró con fuerza a Youji, demandando más. Y le fue concedido. Pensó que podía estar así por siempre, era algo incomparable, adictivo. Ni siquiera supo cuando había terminado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de su ex sacrificio sobre el suyo. La calidez que brotaba de él, sintiéndolo a través de su ropa, poseyéndolo de una forma inigualable. Estaba acorralado, y eso le fascinaba. Como fuego a su alrededor, sus sentido sólo se concentraban en apresurarse, y ser ya uno con su, ahora, amante.

—No te separes de mí… —susurró el del parche, entre los escasos espacios que se daban tras los besos; mantenía sus ojos cerrados ante tan agradable somnífero—. Siempre juntos… O moriré.

—Siempre juntos —reafirmó el otro, hechizado con el momento. Sin embargo, tras una breve pausa, se separó.

— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —reclamó Natsuo, dándose cuenta que Youji ya no planeaba llegar más allá—. Ven aquí y termina lo que empezamos… ¿O te estás arrepintiendo?

El de cabello azulado lo devoró con sus vibrantes ojos violetas. El cabello cobrizo revuelto, las mejillas extraordinariamente sonrojadas, la respiración irregular. Ciertamente no deseaba dejarlo sólo allí, pero en un momento de auto-moralidad, decidió desertar.

—Claro que no —mostró una sonrisa tranquila—. Pero, aún no estás completamente recuperado. No quiero que algo llegue a salir mal, y tu herida se abra de nuevo. Ambos la pasaremos muy mal.

—P-pero…

—Es mejor… —se acercó hacia Natsuo, y acarició su rostro. La sonrisa tierna duró unos segundos más, antes de cambiar a una más pícara—. Y cuando te recuperes, podremos disfrutar más.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero luego adquirió la misma expresión que el otro. Ambos habían vuelto a ser los mismos de antes, sólo que ahora, su lazo era irrompible. Mostró una sonrisa ladina, agregando de forma divertida:

—Ehh˜ Youji, pervertido…

…..

El invierno había llegado de forma sutil, envolviendo todo a su alrededor con cambios apenas visibles. Pero antes de que uno se diera cuenta, ya toda naturaleza y paisaje en Japón se encontraba tapizada de un afelpado cobertor blanco.

Con ella, llegaban las festividades de navidad y año nuevo. Pero con un grupo de chicos, la atmósfera no sería con la clásica aura empalagosa de amor infinitamente profesado. Su reunión tomaba la forma de una relajada comida, con bromas y uno que otro insulto. Aunque claro, no eran muy fuertes, ya que en esta ocasión, había una dama presente.

— ¡Qué alegría! ¡Yuiko está muy emocionada de estar en una fiesta con Ritsuka-kun y sus amigos!

—Yuiko… aún sigues con eso…

La chica se sonrojó con el comentario de Aoyagi; comprendió lo que intentaba decir.

—Ah… q-quiero decir, ¡estoy muy emocionada por estar contigo y tus amigos!

— ¡Tú puedes hablar como gustes, Yuiko-chan! Eres muy divertida —exclamó Kyo, soltando leves risitas causadas por la cerveza que sostenía—. Es sólo que Ritsuka es un amargado. Ignora lo que te dijo.

— ¡Por supuesto, Yuiko-chan! —Apoyó Yayoi, quien también había sido invitado—. Esa manera de hablar definitivamente te hace ver más linda de lo que ya eres…

—Niño pícaro… —comentó mordazmente el de los piercings—. No creas que no veo tus intenciones.

La pequeña pero cálida reunión era en casa de Soubi, como siempre. Un pavo comprado en el supermercado, cervezas, refrescos y postres. No era una fiesta espectacular, pero mientras todos estuvieran allí, disfrutando la compañía de los demás, era suficiente. Como una familia.

— ¿Entonces, finalmente has decidido darle una oportunidad a esta chico? —preguntó Natsuo a la única señorita presente, haciendo referencia a Shioiri.

—Bueno… —miró hacia el suelo, un poco avergonzada—. D-digamos que lo estoy dejando acercarse un poco más, ¡Pero aún no te hagas ilusiones con Yuiko! —y señaló infantilmente a su amigo de lentes, quien no pudo hacer más que lloriquear en protesta.

Ritsuka suspiró tranquilo. Al menos Hawatari ya no parecía estar tan ilusionada por él como antes. Se estaba dando una oportunidad con alguien más, y eso lo hacía feliz. Del mismo modo que él se estaba dando su oportunidad con Soubi.

—Vas a lograrlo, cuatro ojos —animó Youji, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Sólo se está dando a desear.

— ¡Lo dices tan despreocupadamente! —Protestó el de cabello azabache—. Los que ya tienen pareja, ven todo lo demás de forma tranquila y fácil…

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero no es mi culpa que seas tan lento —sonrió anchamente y robó una papa frita del tazón que Natsuo tenía al lado.

—P-pero… ustedes… —Yuiko no paraba de mirarlos, ya que ella había llegado hace poco, y llevaba un buen tiempo sin encontrarse a los Zero—. Ustedes son de nuestra edad, y… ¡y ya han perdido sus orejas…!

Ambos miraron a la de cabello rosa, algo sorprendidos por su infinita dramatización. Pero sonrieron maliciosamente, como de costumbre.

—Es el amor, Yuiko-chan˜ —respondió Natsuo de forma juguetona, mientras Youji lo abrazaba posesivamente, a fin de poner más nerviosa a la pobre muchacha.

—A-m-o-r —agregó Youji también, divertido con las reacciones que estaban produciendo en ella. Ritsuka suspiró, pero él mismo se avergonzaba de ese tema al igual que Hawatari —. ¿Quieres que te demos unas demostraciones para que no estés tan desinformada cuando llegue tu turno?

—Youji, no la perviertas de ese modo. Ella es ella —y se sujetó a los brazos de Sagan, recostando la parte trasera de su cabeza en el pecho contrario.

—Ehh˜ ¿pero no te gustaría que viera lo que podemos hacer?

— ¡Está bien, ya es suficiente! —Aoyagi estaba rojo hasta las orejas, quizás más que la propia Yuiko y Yayoi.

Y con esa graciosa escena por su parte, se valió de las carcajadas de los Zero y Kyo, mientras Agatsuma revolvió sus cabellos diciéndole lo lindo que se veía al avergonzarse por el tema del sexo. Obviamente, eso no lo ayudó demasiado. Sólo por un momento, Ritsuka pensó que quizás sería buena idea aceptar ayuda de los Sagan, para callarle la boca a Soubi cuando… tuviera que demostrar que también podía ser un adulto.

Y el tiempo transcurrió, de forma amena, apacible. Entre juegos y disgustos menores, que denotaban la cercanía que todos compartían.

— ¡Iremos por más bebidas! —exclamaron al unísono los ex Zero, encaminándose animadamente hacia la puerta.

—Es tarde, y no van a vendérsela a dos menores —repuso Soubi, aunque no planeaba detenerlos.

—Nos la venderán seguro —respondió Natsuo.

—Porque ya somos adultos—agregó Youji en tono travieso—. Ya regresamos.˜

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando en los otros un breve momento de silencio.

—Esos dos… Realmente son unos descarados, ¿verdad? —murmuró Kyo, sin saber si reír o envidiarlos. Quizás haría lo primero.

Caminaron por las calles, riendo animadamente, sujetándose de las manos como los chiquillos que aún eran.

—Youji, idiota, ˜ olvidaste traer el dinero para el alcohol.

—Cierto, cierto... Y no me apetece regresar a buscarlo, ¿qué tal si vamos a otro lugar mientras piensan que estamos de camino a la tienda?

Natsuo sonrió; ese había sido el plan desde el principio.

Fueron de camino al parque. Había mucha gente alrededor, parecía ser que no eran los únicos en pensar ir a esos sitios durante la navidad. Llevaban un abrigo que los calentaba, pero nada era mejor que la calidez de su acompañante.

—Es realmente genial, ¿no Natsuo?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya somos una pareja de humanos normales. Podemos sentir, todo. Todo.

—Así es… —reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Youji sin romper el abrazo, caminaban con lentitud hacia una de las bancas que se encontraban allí.

Y lo vieron.

Con un aura tranquila, sin transmitir odio o resentimiento. Traía un abrigo de color pastel, pero a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta gente, era inconfundible. Iban a cruzar caminos.

«El amigo de Youji…»

Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Natsuo se fijó bien, ¿Acaso alguien sujetaba su brazo?

— Kioku, realmente eres un romántico… Es la mejor navidad que he tenido.

Había una linda chica de cabello negro y largo junto con él. Irradiaba alegría y espontaneidad a la vista. Finalmente, ambas parejas se encontraron.

—Youji, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí… —saludó el castaño como en los viejos tiempos, sin pasar por alto el abrazo que compartía con el pelirrojo.

—Hey, Kioku —no se le ocurría cómo saludar. La verdad, aún no sabía si Yamamoto seguía enamorado de él, pero la chica que lo acompañaba no era un simple adorno, ¿verdad? —. Parece que te lo estás pasando bien… ¿Quién es?

—Sí, se llama Kei… —presentó a la alegre chica, quien hizo un "hola" al aire con la mano que tenía libre—. Es mi novia. Vamos de camino a un restaurante.

— ¡Es un gusto conocerlos! —Saludó la morena con efusión—. ¡Tú debes ser Youji! Kioku me habló de ti, ¿y tú eres…?

—Natsuo —el pelirrojo sonrió, sólo a ella. No ignoró que Yamamoto ni siquiera habló de él con su nueva compañera—. Un gusto también.

—Bueno… Ya debemos irnos —el castaño dedicó una última mirada a la pareja Zero. No era una mirada amargada o melancólica; era una serena y satisfecha—. Que tengan feliz navidad. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

—Lo mismo digo… Feliz navidad, Kioku —el chico del lunar jamás pensó que hablaría de nuevo con su amigo de una forma tan natural—. Ten felices fiestas con tu novia…

— ¡Pongámonos de acuerdo para planear una salida! —Apoyó la chica, mientras avanzaban hacia su propio destino—. ¡Nos vemos chicos, feliz navidad!

Y se fueron perdiendo entre la multitud, seguramente con maravillosos planes como toda pareja. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, mientras se sentaban en una banca, apartada de toda la multitud.

—Me parece increíble… que al final, haya encontrado una chica —comentó Natsuo. Miró levemente a su novio.

—Bueno… Parece que tira para ambos lados… Lo más probables es que ella se le haya declarado. Y parece ser buena. Estoy seguro que va a darle lo que necesita.

—Él… Realmente es un tipo maduro—murmuró. Más para sí mismo que para su compañero—. Yo no podría hablarte de la misma forma que él hizo si estuvieras con otra persona…

Youji miró fijamente al pelirrojo, y antes de que el otro pudiera preguntar qué pasaba por su cabeza, se inclinó para besarlo de forma romántica y prolongada. Luego de un rato, se separó un poco, mientras Natsuo aún seguía un poco perdido en el momento.

—Yo… realmente me alegro de tenerte, de poder estar con quien deseo. Creo… que no podría buscar a alguien más si algún día llegaras a rechazarme. Simplemente no podría.

—Youji, vamos a casa —lo besó de vuelta, de forma más corta—. Aquí no puedo amarte de la forma que yo quiero…

El otro sonrió, y se retiraron de la misma forma en que llegaron.

…..

—Me pregunto… si Soubi se fue para cogerse a Ritsuka…

—Es lo más probable… Ya lo comprobaremos cuando lo veamos.

—Se verá raro sin sus orejas… — le fue robado un febril beso, haciéndolo incapaz de pensar más.

—No hables de nadie más ahora, Natsuo. Y sólo piensa en todo lo que voy a hacerte…

El pelirrojo se sonrojó fuertemente; Youji tenía razón. Sobre todo porque Soubi les había dejado el departamento para ellos solos. Claro, no por gran amabilidad; él tenía sus propios planes con un pequeño obstinado. Natsuo dejó que las níveas manos de su amante recorrieran su pecho. Sabía que Youji disfrutaba torturarlo al desvestirlo con lentitud. De vez en cuando él también tomaba el papel activo para retribuirlo, pero lo cierto es que le encantaba ser consentido. Sentía estremecerse, lo volvía loco la manera en que Youji lograba que gimiera su nombre con tanta pasión. Escuchar al otro soltar sensuales exhalaciones en su oído. Sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras aquellos ojos violáceos atravesaban los suyos, permitiéndole ver su alma en aquella vulnerabilidad. Compartiendo una intimidad que nadie más podría tener con él.

Ahora podía admitir que nunca en su vida se sintió tan agradecido con su creadora como ahora. Sin duda el placer de sentir era adictivo. Pero lo mejor no era sólo tener sexo, sino saber que lo hacía con la única persona con la que soñó desde que tenía memoria. Lo mejor era poder estar de ese modo junto a él, en penas y alegrías.

Eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaría.

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

_¡Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! _

_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Le gustó? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy random? (eso sería lo peor D: ). Lo hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes, que sé que siempre me han leído sin falta (incluso se preocuparon por si había caído muerta en estos rumbos XDD Pero eso y esto no tienen nada que ver… (LOL). Espero me haya salido bien el… ¿lime? (bueno, creo que es tan poco explícito que ni siquiera llega a eso -_-), pero espero se haya captado la idea y el amor (?). _

_Un saludo y agradecimiento muy grande a todas; créanme, los reviews siempre te sacan una sonrisa *-* Ya sean cortos, largos, y aunque sea sólo un comentario que envían en todo el fic, alegran a una escritora (me ha tocado mandar comments que han hecho que la autora siga la historia después de casi un año sin actualizar :'3)_

_**En :**__ Matsuno-chan, sombra88, black-sweet-fire (lo siento, tardé pero igual espero no hayas muerto :3), zaidis, Zero59Mine, damis2369, (como puedes ver, si regresé XD tarde, pero lo hice :B) Sumeragi-chan (que a pesar de darle sólo una pequeña leída, igual me dio todo su apoyo, thanks!) y especialmente a Gothicpunkmonkeysthatscream, ¡Un abrazo y gracias por darme tu opinión en cada capítulo! _

_**Y en Amor Yaoi:**__ darky_girl (un poco antes y quizás hubieras leído todo el fic terminado -w-), Cookiesgirl (como adivinarás, ya tengo compu, pero aún puedes darme dinero si quieres XDD), rotzcoco, luna-chan(sé que es algo tarde para contestar, pero no; no hay segunda tempo de Loveless u_u igual leer el manga es mucho mejor ;D), yahaira, ayame umigami, damis, Musa (bueno, quedamos en que Nagisa es una loca pero pss por primera vez en su vida hizo algo bien XD); carla, missjees, Aline (eres un gran apoyo amiga, aunque ahorita ya casi no podemos platicar, sabes que ahí stamos ;D), J_Wings (gracias por preocuparte tanto, eres un amor x3) y Bea_Bitterness (siempre tan divertida XD también preocupándose, aunque como ya platicamos seguido sabes que estoy más de ociosa leyendo fics que poniéndome a trabajar xDDD)_

_¡Gracias por seguirme! 8D Y aunque siento que esta despedida en el fic suena como que nunca volveré a escribir (O_O) sólo lo hago porque es el escrito en el que creo que he tardado más, quería retribuirlas n_n ¡Se cuidan un monton, y ahora sí, byebye!_


End file.
